Theres A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by IlaraGarret21
Summary: Bella and Edward dont like each other very much, but when an art project forces them to work together, they'll discover something that they never thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1 Insomnia

Chapter 1- Insomnia

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, it was still dark. I glanced over at the glowing hands of the clock on my wall,

4.15am.

_4.15am?_

I'd slept for all of 30 minutes

I rolled over and laid still in the darkness my eyes clamped tightly shut, willing my body to relax so I could get back to sleep. After 15 minutes, I gave up; I clearly wasn't going to get any more sleep.

_Great._ I grimaced.

Today was going to be really horrible, I could just feel it.

I flung back the covers, silently slipping out of my cluttered bedroom, and padded down the long hallway, carefully avoiding several creaky floorboards. I didn't want to wake Charlie.

Once inside the bathroom, I looked at the girl staring back at me in the mirror. There were large, dark, bluish coloured circles under her brown bloodshot eyes, her dark long hair standing at odd angles. The harsh fluorescent light was making her already pale skin almost transparent.

I sighed

_Today was going to be really really horrible. _

I took a shower, hoping that it would help with the awful way I looked. The hot water gave me some colour in my cheeks, but the dark circles were stubborn. And as I've learnt from past experience no amount of concealer can hide these badboys.

I crept back to my room and opened my cluttered closet, pulling out the first thing my hands touched, an oversized black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I wasn't really into the whole fashion aspect of high school. I wore what was comfortable. My close friends tease me about it all the time. But hey, it's only high school and in a few months I was out of Forks high and hopefully into one of the top art schools around.

I drew back the curtains and stared out into the darkness, I could just see the horizon turning a deep blue, the sun would be up soon and I would have a full day of school ahead of me. I pulled my sketch book out from underneath my bed, opening it at my most recent sketch. I picked up the pencil and began to draw.

Sketching was something I did to help pass the time while I was awake, and when everyone else in the state was sleeping.

I guess I really should thank my insomnia, without all the extra hours I had to practice drawing I wouldn't be the artist I was today.

But still, insomnia was still a massive pain in my ass, at school I was barley able to function. I would have blood shot eyes and dark circles under my eyes, I was irritable, and hardly spoke to anyone outside my small circle of friends unless it was absolutely necessary.

After a few weeks looking like a train wreck, I was called into the guidance counsellors' office on more then one occasion and they had questioned me on whether I had a drug problem. I don't

I was working my ass off on keeping my grades up, I tried to take all the notes I needed and pushed though the tiredness in the important lessons, and worked though the night on whatever school work needed to be done.

I wasn't always this bad, my body would allow me to finally sleep after 2 days at the most, but it had gotten worse since…

I stopped my mind from thinking about it. I did not need to that lingering in my head today.

I sketched until the sun tried to break through the clouds, unsuccessfully I might add. It was going to be another dull day in Forks.

**Hey everyone, so as you can see I've decided to delete the old chapters and resubmit new ones, I know they are not that different from the originals, I just wasn't that happy with them. **

**Review if you like… IG **


	2. Chapter 2 Last first day of school

Chapter 2 – Last first day of school

By the time Charlie came thudding down the stairs it was almost 7.30. I'd cooked a huge breakfast for him scrambled eggs with bacon, sausages, mushrooms and fried toast.

He smiled when he walked through the doorway, fully dressed in this work clothes, his hard hat under his arm. He was a construction worker, overseeing the remodelling of the gallery downtown.

"Looks great, kid." He kissed my forehead before grabbing the plate from the kitchen side. He sat down at the small, pine table in the corner of the room and began wolfing down the food.

I heard him go 'mmm' with satisfaction a few times.

I smiled to myself.

I brought him a cup of hot coffee and sat down on the chair next to him. I'd learned over the years that the best time to ask my dad about something was when he was eating.

"Dad…" I began, eyeing him cautiously

"Yeah, Bells? He swallowed another mouthful, not looking up from his plate.

"Can we talk about Utah?" I asked, quietly.

He was looking at me now, concern flashed across his face

"What about it?" he said slowly, putting his fork down.

"Err…I know I was supposed to go with you, but can I not just stay here? At least until you find a good area…I mean, it would be a waste of money if we both go all the way out there, you don't need me there right?" I said all this to the squares on the kitchen lino

After a couple of silent, very uncomfortable seconds Charlie sighed, he was going to say no, he opened his mouth to speak but I started talking again

"Schools going to be really busy these next few weeks, I have to study, a lot. Final projects have to be in and then there's work…" I took a breath to continue.

"Bella" Charlie interrupted me; he was looking at me, smiling.

"That's fine with me, school comes first. But I'll be gone a week or so, I've got a couple of potential sites but I want to pick the perfect area to begin building. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked, picking up his fork and scooping some eggs into his mouth.

"Of course I'll be ok, it's only for a week, and I'm going to be really busy anyway. Plus I've got Pam to look out for me" I grinned.

Pamela Rhoades was the 30 something woman that lived across the street. She'd been a friend of Charlie's for years; apparently they went to high school together. I knew that Charlie had a little something for her.

I saw him blush as he swallowed the last of the bacon. He glanced down at his plate for a long second, his lame attempt at hiding his now rosy coloured cheeks from me.

"Ok, but no parties, no boys and no skipping school."

I rolled me eyes.

"Really dad, it's me you're talking to." I chuckled

"I know Bells" he smiled, then crunched on a piece of toast. While chewing he looked down at his watch

"Shoot" he said, pushing back his chair

"I'm going to be late" he murmured, walking through the hallway, I heard him shrugging into his thick, high visibility jacket.

I picked up his half empty plate, scraped what was left into the bin and placed it gently into the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast, and have a great day at school Bells." He called over his shoulder.

"Its ok, and I'll try " I called after him

Before he shut the door behind him I heard him mumble

"Your last semester of high school, I can't believe it" the door clicked shut and I glanced at the clock on the microwave.

I grabbed my school bag and rain coat, if I didn't get a move on _I_would be late.

The drive to school was the same as ever, I flicked though my ancient radio system and finally settled for an indie radio station

"The night was all you had  
you ran into the night from all you had  
found yourself a path upon the ground  
you ran into the night; you can't be found"

_Hmm__pretty__good,_

I made a mental note to find the song online later.

4 songs in and I had found my new favourite radio station. it changes from time to time, depending on the way I was feeling. Today I was feeling sleepy and slow. That matched exactly the songs that were being played on this radio station.

Before I knew it I was as school, vaguely aware of how I drove here

….

I parked my old, red, pick-up truck in the closest spot to the school building I could find. I wasn't going to chance it today.

_No way_

I jumped down onto the wet tarmac and groaned, it was raining, the misty stuff. The kind that gets you completely soaked. I would be walking around all day, with soggy jeans and damp hair.

I pulled on my rain coat and began traipsing across the almost full parking lot, trying to avoid several students who stepped into my path.

I was at the bottom of the steps that led into the high school now.

_Almost home free!_

But then my hopes of not crossing paths with the person I was trying to avoid were shattered

"Hi, Bells" he stretched the syllables of my nick name. His words were deep and steady. I felt my face heat up with anger.

I turned to face him, squinting slightly, as the rain was coming down harder now, and falling in the direction I was facing, I could feel the cold droplets of water hit my face; I shivered and took a deep breath.

"Only my friends get to call me that, Edward" I said slowly, through gritted teeth. Trying to weave around him, but every side step I took, he matched mine. I felt my hands ball into fists.

"Is that right?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, his smile smug.

_1,2,3,4… _

I was silently counting to ten in my head, trying to calm myself down. I stopped trying to get away from him; I stood still and blinked for a long second.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to talk to me?" he chuckled, and then took a large step towards me, closing the small space between us. I had to raise my chin to look at his face; I could feel the rage filling up my in chest.

"Why don't you just piss off, Cullen? I'm sick of your shit!" I hissed. He was standing so close to me now that it took every fibre of my being, not to punch him in the face.

"Careful, we don't want you to be suspended again, do we?" His tone drenched in sarcasm.

Last year, I had been suspended; it was one of those days and Edward just tipped me over the edge. He got a black eye and I got suspended.

_For two whole weeks_

Turns out our high school has pretty strict no violence policy, with no exceptions.

Charlie had grounded me for a month; and I spent those two weeks locked up in my room. I only came out to get food and to bathe. My choice obviously, I was so mad at Charlie. He wouldn't even let my best friends Alice and Rosalie in the house. Something about being grounded meant taking away them too.

Edward had a field day when I returned from the – entirely stupid- suspension. And promptly proceeded to make my first day back the most difficult, by following me around the entire day, pushing my buttons. Trying to get me to act out against him again.

There wasn't going to be a repeat of that.

So I just glared at him, thinking the most violent swear words I could think of. It helped.

_But only a little_

"Well this has been fun" he said, quickly. He carried on

"But I'm late for class, which must mean that you are too." He grinned at me, and then started walking away.

"Better hurry" he almost whispered over his shoulder, a stupid grin set firmly on his face. He then turned his back on me and walked up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I sighed, growing calmer by the second. I took a quick look around; I was the only one left standing at the foot of the steps.

_Stupid Edward Cullen_

I ran up the stairs and heaved open the doors; running as fast as I could, I raced down the empty hallway, getting to my classroom just as the bell rang.

My teacher, Mrs West, glanced up at me, shaking her head slightly.

Breathless, I marched straight to my desk, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I sat down.

I pulled out one of my books, picked a page at random and pretended to read, my soaking wet hair, dripping noisily on the pages.

**Song****-****Laura****Palmer****by****Bastille**** – ****an****amazing****band!****Go****check****them****out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Principal

Chapter 3

I had just settled down to read the next act of Shakespeare's Hamlet when the receptionist voice sounded over the intercom, I was to report to the principal's office.

_What does daddy dearest want now?_

I shut my book and shoved it into my bag, listening to the snickers and hushed conversations. On my way to the door, I heard one girl I barely knew whisper to the boy seated in front of her

"Ten bucks it's got something to do with Bella Swan"

I glared at her as I walked, her face turning slightly pink and she looked down at her book almost immediately.

As I walked down the hallway, I racked my brain, trying to come up with a reason why he would have called me out of class.

_I got nothing_

I reached the administration office and pushed opened the heavy door. Mrs Ricky, his rosy cheeked receptionist, told me to take a seat; Principal Cullen was apparently busy at the moment.

After a few minutes, Carlisle pulled open his office door and motioned for me to come inside.

He sat down behind his large, very organised desk and sighed. He eyed my as I stood in his office, arms folded. A few silent seconds passed and he finally spoke to me

"Edward, I asked you to come meet with me…again, because we need to talk about you academic performance" He fiddled with the papers in front of him

This was the 5th time is as many months that I'd been called into the principal's office, and about the 25th conversation I had with my father about my 'Academic Performance'

I was getting a little bored of them, in all honesty.

"Your attendance to classes has been very poor over this and last semester, which your perfectly aware of and I thought after our numerous conversations, you'd improve as we got closer the end of year, but you haven't." he looked up at me; his eyes scrutinising my face I tore my eyes from his, letting them rest on my shoes.

What did I care? I was the star player of the football team. I was a god in this school, everyone fucking loved me. if I wanted something, I took it. In a few weeks was our final game of the season, scouts from the 6 top colleges where coming to that game. I could have my pick of colleges.

"And you're bringing this up now because?" I asked, uninterested.

"We have less than three months until the end of your senior year, you need to get sorted" he said, flatly

"So, that's why I think it's a good idea for you to join 3rd period Art, and shall continue to do so until the end of the year."

My jaw nearly hit the floor.

"No way! I'm not doing it, Carlisle" I spat out, angrily

"I'm sorry but I have no choice, if you do not go to that class, you will not graduate. Simple as that." He said firmly. He continued "And if you do not graduate, you will not get into college" he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

Anger rippled thought my chest, and I felt my fists ball at my sides.

"You can't do that" I said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"I can, and I will" was all he said.

My fists clenched several times before either of us spoke.

"Dad…" I spoke softly. I felt betrayed, he was my father and he was going to let my future slip though my fingers because I was failing a couple of classes.

"I've tried telling you this would happen, but you never listen. Believe it or not I'm trying to help you out, son."

"Bullshit!" I was fuming. If the person in front of me hadn't been related to me, I quite possibly could have punched him in the jaw.

"You do know that Bella Swan is in that class right?" I asked him. Maybe he would reconsider if he knew she would be in that class.

"I am aware of that, I tried to get you in another class, Edward, I did. But Mr Albert was the only teacher that would take you. Almost all the other classes we have here are based on final exams; the students have been learning the material for a year. It would be impossible for you to catch up in time for the final exam. This art class is the only way you can graduate

"But its Bella Swan, you know what happened last year. She needs her head checked or something"

"I remember what happened Edward" Carlisle voice became stern "but I also know what _you_ did Edward, Bella was not totally to blame."

I walked over to the chair in front of his desk, suddenly feeling exhausted. I flopped down in the seat; resting my head on the back of the chair my eyes focused on the view outside the window behind were Carlisle was sat.

"But why does it have to be that particular class, couldn't I join Chemistry or… God even, gym. Something that's not _that_ art class" I asked, quietly.

I could handle gym.

"This art class is the only subject that offers enough credit in a six week time period. Depending on how you do, obviously" he said calmly

"Obviously" I mumbled

"I'm serious, if you don't get higher that a grade D on this, you'll be held back, I may be your father but I'm still the principal of this school." He sighed and shook his head

All the air rushed out of my lungs in a long sigh.

"I know you can do this Edward, you just need to get your head down. I've done all I can, the rest is up to you."

I was about to answer him when the phone on his desk rang, he pushed the speaker button and Mrs Ricky's bored voice sounded

"Mrs Newton is here to see you"

"Thanks Grace, tell her I'll be right out" he pushed the button again and his gaze returned to me

"I'm asking you Edward; please don't do anything stupid"

I nodded, too shocked to speak.

We both got up from our seats; I stood there, looking at my shoes once again.

Carlisle walked around his desk and stopped in front of me, putting both his hands on my shoulders

I pulled away, rolling my eyes as I headed for the door.

"I'll see you at home" he called after me as I exited the office.

As I walked out, Mrs Newton got up from where she was sitting. She was a nice lady; she used to make the best peanut butter cookies, back in the days when Mike and I were friends. She was happily married for 15 years until her husband died a few years ago. Mike's been fucked up ever since.

"Edward, so nice to see you" she grinned.

"Hi Mrs Newton" I managed to say.

"Haven't seen you around our place for a while, I suppose it's because Mike has been studying hard for finals."

_That might be because your sons a complete tool_

"That's properly why, you know Mike" I said smiling. A few seconds later Carlisle opened his office door smiled

"Mrs Newton, please come in." he gestured for her to enter.

"Well Edward, try not to be a stranger" she smiled at me and walked into my fathers office.

"I'll try" I said as I began walking again. Carlisle frowned at me and proceeded to shut his door.

She really had no idea what Mike was really like, I thought to my self as I walked.

I can tell you now, he was not studying. He was properly snorting coke off the back of his chemistry book.

His drug habits where the reason we don't talk anymore, drugs are not my thing. So I cut him loose.

I took my time walking back to class; I'll admit it, i was pretty pissed off.

When I finally got back to English, people were busy reading and taking notes.

"Everything ok bro?" jasper whispered as I took my seat, I didn't turn to look at him, I just nodded my head

"Just peachey" I murmured


	4. Chapter 4 Art

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I walked out of math, dragging my feet forcing my eyes to focus on the crowded hallway. I felt a warm arm loop through mine a few moments later.

_Alice_

My mood lifted slightly as she almost skipped along next to me. "Morning Bella" she chirped, I looked over at my best friend, her hair was short and a shade or two darker then my own, it reached to just below her tiny ears and the ends, were flicked out prettily.

She was dressed immaculately too, a black long sleeves peter pan style dress, thick black tights and heels on her small feet. Even with those heels she was shorter than me.

Alice was defiantly built like a pixie.

Everything about her was tiny; except her personality, she was a girl that would talk to anyone and would show great enthusiasm in any task she was given, she always exceeding everyone's expectations too.

One of the many things I love about her

"OH MY GOSH Bella, you will never guess what happened to me in chemistry." She buzzed next to me.

"Urm…" I started to say

"JASPER HALE ASKED ME OUT!" she let out a high pitch squeal that made me wince.

"That's great Alice" I said, trying to be happy for my friend. But I was just so exhausted.

"You're upset, I knew you would be." Her huge grin disappeared.

"No of course I'm not, why would you dating Jasper upset me?" I forced a smile, it was hard work.

We'd reached her locker now; and she was fiddling with the combination.

"Well… Jasper is best friends with Edward Cullen" she looked up at me, watching me, half expecting me to explode or something.

"So? Jaspers never done anything to me has he?" I asked, holding her by the shoulders as tightly as I could manage.

She shook her head and beamed up at me

"Well then." I smiled "Tell me everything"

"eeekkkkkk" she jumped up and down on the spot a few times, clapping her hands, before hugging me.

She slammed her locker door shut and grabbed my hand; we were walking down the hall way again, well more like she was dragging me, I stumbled a few times as we weaved our way around other students.

"I wasn't even expecting it, he just asked me if I was busy Saturday night and I said no and he asked me. It's going to be great…"she continued babbling like this until we had to separate for out next classes.

"Bye Bells, kick some canvas ass" she kissed me on the cheek and bounced off down the hallway.

I turned and walked through the door; Large paintings lined the walls of the brightly lite room, they were mostly Mr Albert's own work, his stuff was good, even sold a couple for over 500 dollors once.

"Ok, take your seats" Mr Albert's voice boomed around the room.

I walked across the room to the work bench I sat at, and stopped dead as I reached it.

In the usually empty seat, Edward Cullen was sitting there, completely immersed in his sketch book.

"You have got to be kidding?" I said loudly, I turned to look towards the front of the classroom; Mr Albert just raised his eyebrows and my and motioned for me to take me seat.

When I turned back to face him, Edward was looking at me now, his green eyes flashing with surprise. He then ran his fingers through his bronze messy hair and grinned at me.

I groaned and took my seat.

"Everyone, Edward will be joining us for the rest of the semester." He said loudly, every face in the room turned their heads to look at him. Their eyes bulging when they saw that he was sitting next to me. They all knew about the history between Edward and me.

I sank down into my seat, sighing loudly.

…

I sat staring, as Mr Albert wrote something on the large white board at the front of the class.

It was a date

"This is your deadline, six weeks from now" the 30 something teacher began addressing the class.

_Oh, crap. We were starting out final projects today_

Mr Albert sat down on the edge of his desk and pushed his thick, rimmed glasses up his nose, then picked up the baseball cap that was lying upside down on a stack of papers. Inside the hat, there were folded pieces of paper.

I glanced sideways at Edward, he too, was staring straight forward.

"This project is going to take team work ok? So I hope you know the person sitting next to you pretty well, because they are your partners for the entire thing" Mr Albert beamed.

_Oh,no,no,no. NO!_

I raised my hand

"And no you can't switch partners" he said, looking in my direction.

I lowered my hand, feeling my checks burn slightly

_I'd__have__to__work__with_him_for__six__whole__weeks?_

Mr Albert continued

"I want each of you to pick a piece of paper out of this hat" he began walking up the aisles, stopping at each work bench and allowing each student to reach into the hat.

"On each piece of paper is a subject and from that subject, I want you to create a shared piece, combining both of those subjects" he said, the classroom began buzzing with excitement.

I sighed pulling my sketchbook towards me, letting my pencil doodle lazily over the blank page.

"It's going to be worth 60% of your entire grade, so this piece needs to be good"

I let my head sink to desk, feeling the smooth, cool surface against my cheek. I was too tired for this shit.

I was facing away from Edward, watching my hand move as I drew meaningless shapes on the page, I didn't want to look at him at the moment. I was freaking out and I could already see the stupid expression plastered on his face in my head, no need for the real thing right now.

_Or I might end up punching him again_

After a few seconds I heard Edward shift slightly in his seat

"Bella" he said in a low hiss

I ignored him

"Sit up" he tugged hard on my elbow, anger spilled over me.

I shot up

"Get off me" I shrugged my arm away from his grip, about to curse him but before I could, Mr Albert appeared at the end of the table

I bit my tongue and reached into the baseball hat and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Human emotion?" I looked up at him, but all he did was nod.

Edwards did the same, I watched as he unfolded the piece of paper.

Mr Albert smiled at us then continued down the aisle.

My eyes were on Edward again, he gave a short laugh, and then screwed up the piece of paper into a small ball, dropping it onto the pages of his sketch book.

I moved my hand over and picked up the ball and gently smoothed it out

"The weather?" I held out the bit of paper and Edward snatched it out of my hands

"Will you relax" I warned, I said through gritted teeth, louder than I intended

I looked towards the front again, and saw that everyone else had stopped what they were doing and were watching us.

Edward noticed too but didn't move.

"Right, everyone's got their subject, so start brain storming potential ideas." Mr Albert clapped his hands and rubbed then together enthusiastically.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

_I hate it when people look at me_

"People just love watching others fight, especially us, it seems."

I didn't look at Edward as he spoke, the sarcasm I picked up from his tone made my hands ball into fists

"Could we just…not" my breathing became heavy and I knew if he didn't stop talking to me, I would do something that I would regret

_Or not_

"Why? Someone getting, angry?" he teased

I wanted sooo bad to rub his face into the pages of his sketch book

"You need to F-" I was about to tell him what to do when Mr Albert called mine and Edwards name

"Can I see you two outside for a moment?" he was standing by the door.

_Crap_

I got to my feet and felt every pair of eyes follow us to the door.

Mr Albert began talking as soon as we walked into the empty hallway

"Look guys, I know what happened between you. But you've gota let it go, your personal crap, will not get in the way of my teaching, ok? You two have just got to work together"

I rolled me eyes, Mr Albert eyeballed me.

"And if you can't, I will fail you both, and you two need this class right?

I nodded slowly

"I won't say this to you again, anymore shit and your both out, got it?"

I looked at Edward

"Yes sir" was all he said

I couldn't speak at all, my throat was so dry. So I nodded again

"Good. You never know you two might create something amazing"

I assumed he was done telling us that there was no changing this because he then started to walk back into the classroom, me and Edward followed and found our seats again.

I picked up my pencil and wrote the theme id been given at the top of a new page and stared blankly down at the words

"We should do as he says" Edward almost whispered to me, I looked up and saw that he was sitting incredibly close. His body turned towards me, his face even closer than his body, his green eyes searching mine

I felt my face burn

"Oh yeah?" I breathed, realizing my breathing was now uneven.

"Yeah" I felt his eyes move over my features and I saw a smile appear at the corners of his mouth, but it was one I'd never seen before. My heart rate thudded in my ears.

_Get__a__grip__Bella,__he__'__s__trying__to__trick__you__with__his__rugged__good__looks.__Don__'__t__fall__for__it!_The voice in my head warned me. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. But I found myself stuck, I couldn't move, I forced my eyes to blink and when I opened then again the smile was gone and Edwards's usual stupid expression was back.

"The sooner we get this over with the better; I will not fail this class because you can't control your self"

I laughed lazily "this coming form someone who threw a can of green paint over me only a few weeks ago"

"Well you deserved it" he mumbled.

"I deserved it? You are such an ass" I turned my body away from him as much as I could.

"Yes you deserved it, stealing my clothes from the boy's locker room and throwing them in the front courtyard was not a smart thing to do."

"Well you deserved it" I used his own words.

"I'm sure I did" he said sarcastically.

I huffed. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes.

"This is not going to work." I went to get up from my stool and try and reason with Mr Albert. But Edward lightly touched my arm.

"For god sake, can you just sit down for a second?" he pleaded. I looked at him for a long moment then slowly sat back down, shrugging away from his arm.

"Meet me at the fountain, in the town square tomorrow after school" his voice was smooth.

I sighed, my breathing hitching when I looked at his face, his eyes boring into my own. I blinked trying to clear the haze that had suddenly appeared in my mind. I heard Angela laugh loudly at something Ben had said and saw Edwards eyes flash to the two sat at the table in front of us."Fine" I Rolled me eyes.

He cleared his throat and turned away from me.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, the smile gone

"If you keep me waiting I'm gone" he said this loud, making sure the people close to us heard him.

My senses caught up with me then and I picked up my pencil, frowning down at the blank page

"Fine" I shrugged.

We didn't breathe another word to each other for the rest of the hour.


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch

Chapter 5 – Lunch

I was sat alone at our usual table at lunch, id already grabbed 3 cans of coke on my way in, I figured Alice and Rosalie would be craving caffeine round about now. I know I could definitely use some.

I looked around the crowded cafeteria, not looking at anyone in particular when I saw Jasper sat down at a nearby table. He was on his phone and I could just about make out the conversation he was having with whoever it was he was talking to.

"Dude, where are you? I thought…" he was interrupted, by the guy; I assumed he was talking to

"Of course I do! Remember that time I forget my boots. Coach went crazy and made me run 5 miles on the treadmill with every single piece of my gear on except my boots. I was in fucking agony for days. But I never ever forgot my boots again." he chuckled lightly pausing for a few moments to listen then began again.

"No, I know. But she's cool you know, were going to Pete's for dinner then maybe a movie…" I glanced over at the boy with shaggy, blond hair, he had a huge grin on his face, it was identical to the one Alice was wearing this morning when she told me he'd asked her out.

"Shit, Edward…" Jaspers voice rose slightly

_Edward?_

"Just make sure you pass that class, a few weeks with her won't be so bad, you know?" he was clearly talking about me. I sank a little further into my seat. I was grateful that he wasn't tearing me down but I was sure that Edward was thoroughly disagreeing at the other end of the line

"Dude, don't even worry about it… you'll be fine." Jasper grinned, hung up the phone and got to his feet, grabbing his half empty bottle of water and headed for the exit.

I watched him as he walked away; he crossed paths with Alice and Rosalie as they approached our table. He waved at Rose and quickly kissed Alice on the check as he passed, he said something and Alice giggled loudly. Rose rolled her eyes and continued walking towards me.

Rose, carrying her tray – which only had a small pile of salad and an apple on it- strolled over like she was conquering a run way in Paris, instead of walking across a packed cafeteria. She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and flashed her dazzling smile at me as she set down her tray and parked her designer clad self on the seat next to me.

Alice, barely recovered from her encounter with Jasper, sat opposite us a few moments later, wearing a smile that reached from ear to ear on her flushed face.

"Hi" I attempted to smile at them as I opened my can, then took a huge gulp of the much needed caffeine. I slid a can over to Alice.

"Wow, you look like shit, you feeling ok?" Rose eyed me up as she reached over for her own can.

"Jeez, thanks a bunch Rosalie" I smiled weakly

"Sorry Bells, its just you look…" her voice trailed off, I was glaring at her now

"I'm fine, just a little tired" I shrugged, putting my elbow on the table and resting my chin on my palm. I felt my eyes droop again, so I took another mouthful of my drink.

"I'll say" Rose picked up the apple she had on her tray and took a small bite.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come shopping with us, you look exhausted" Alice tapped the top of the can she held in her hand and pulled up the ring pull. It opened with a quite pssss, she watched me as she did this, her eyes filled to the brim with worry.

_That was today?_

I'd totally forgotten about the shopping trip we'd planned to go on today, I shook my head at Alice

"I need to go, I don't have anything to wear to Emmett's party" my hand covered my mouth as I yawned again.

Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend had the pleasure of hosting this years senior party. His house was big enough, the front yard was bigger than half my street and the house itself had so many rooms I got lost looking for the bathroom. Whenever he would throw a big bash, like when our team got to state last year, people were talking about that party for months after. Almost everyone from our year had gone, when you're captain of the football team, you can't help being popular. But he wasn't a complete dick about it though, he's always said hello to me in the hallways and was always making me laugh. Emmett was just _cool_

"Don't worry, we will find you something amazing to wear" Rose winked at me.

"Nothing too….you know?" I told them, I knew what those two were like when they joined forces in the fashion department; it was all designer labels, with a low cut neckline and barely enough material to cover my butt.

"Ok" she assured me and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, gorgeous" I heard Emmett's deep voice behind me and Rose jumped up out of her seat to greet him

"Hi" she purred, almost disappearing when he slung his free arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

He was almost a foot taller than she was and has these large, broad shoulders. The only way to describe his build is to refer it to a brown bear when it's on his back legs. Kind of scary but very huggable.

You know, if the bear wasn't trying to eat you or anything.

When he finally let go of Rose, he sat down next to her, placing his tray – which he balanced quite skilfully on the palm of his hand while he hugged Rose – down in front of him and immediately began eating today's special: burritos

"Hi, girls" he said, his mouth full

"That's disgusting" Alice grimaced

"What?" he asked innocently, swallowing.

Next thing I knew we were in a fit of giggles I was laughing so hard my sides were beginning to ache.

After a few minutes of laughter and comments about how much Emmett could eat he stopped smiling and looked at me, clearly beginning to feel uncomfortable as his eyes took in the dark circles under my eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at him, finishing the last of my soda.

"Bella, you look…" he struggled to find the right words, probably trying to think of something to say that wouldn't insult me.

"Pale" he finally said.

"I'm ok, Emmett" I smiled, trying to force my eyes open a little more.

He nodded, accepting my answer.

I watched him take another Emmett sized bite of the burrito, my eyes then dropped to my own plate of untouched food. My stomach churned and a wave of nausea came over me, this usually happened when I hadn't had enough sleep, I pushed the tray away from me.

I chuckled as Emmett eyed it, greedily

"You gonna' eat that?" he pointed at my tray, popping the last of the burrito into his mouth.

I shook my head

"Go ahead" I pushed my tray along the table and watched as he pulled it towards him. He picked up the plastic fork and plunged it into the lasagne, shoving into his mouth hastily.

"Your such a pig" Rose shook her head at him, putting the smallest amount of salad on her own fork and putting in her mouth, and chewed slowly.

Emmett just grunted at her

I smiled and looked over at Alice; her eyes were on me again.

"You sure your alright, Bells?" she asked, taking no notice of Rose and Emmett as they playfully bickered next to me.

"Yep, I'm good. I promise" I assured her, smiling.

We sat laughing with each other until the bell rang; I got up grudgingly and looped arms with my two favourite people hoping that I wouldn't have track in gym today.

I hardly had the energy to even think about running around a track let alone actually doing it.

I said goodbye to Alice, Rose and Emmett and pulled open the doors that lead to the girls' locker room.

_Today needs to end already_

…_._

_Edwards POV_

I was just slamming my car door shut when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and pressed the green button

Jaspers voice sounded from the other end

"Dude, where are you? I thought…" I cut him off mid sentence

"I know, sorry man. I forgot.. er… my gear so I'm gonna swing by home to pick it up. You know how coach is when we forget our shit."

"Of course I do! Remember that time I forget my boots. Coach went crazy and made me run 5 miles on the treadmill with every single piece of my gear on except my boots. I was in fucking agony for days. But I never ever forgot my boots again."

"Ha yea man, I remember...any way slick, I heard you finally asked out… What's her name…? Alice? You know she hangs around with Bella right?" I pretended to be oblivious; I knew full well who Bella was friends with.

"No, I know. But she's cool you know, were going to Pete's for dinner then maybe a movie…" Jasper sighed, even through the phone I knew he was smiling like an idiot.

"Just do me a favour? Watch yourself with her; I know only too well what happens if you piss one of these girls off." I chuckled

"Shit, Edward" I heard his voice rise slightly

"Chill, it was a joke dude. You should have seen Bella in class today; I swear she was ready to punch me in the face again man. Her eyes went all crazy and everything" I laughed

"Just make sure you pass that class, a few weeks with her won't be so bad, you know?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, ok. If you say so. It wouldn't surprise me if we end up failing this whole thing." I said, leaning back on the head rest.

"Dude, don't even worry about it...you'll be fine." Jasper chuckled then hung up the phone before I could say anything more to him.

I pressed the red button and listened to my stomach rumble.

_God, why was I even sitting here?_

I know exactly why.

I had just sat back down after Mr Albert called us out, I'd watched her write her theme at the top of a new page and then she'd moved only slightly in her seat and I caught the most amazing aroma I'd ever smelt. It was the smell of Bella's hair.

And it drove me crazy; I felt myself leaning towards her, unable to stop myself. A half a second later my mind caught up with me and told her we should do as Mr Albert says.

She looked at me then her deep brown eyes gazing at me, my own eyes took in everything they could, her mouth, her slightly rosy checks, her long eyelashes, even the dark circles under her eyes.

And I suddenly found myself attracted to the girl blushing in front of me, and then I felt a small smile creep across my face.

I managed to cover my ass though

"The sooner we get this over with the better; I will not fail this class because you can't control your self"

She chuckled "this coming form someone who threw a can of green paint over me only a few weeks ago"

"Well you deserved it" I said matter of factley

"I deserved it? You are such an ass" she spat turning away from me

"Yes you deserved it, stealing my clothes from the boy's locker room and throwing them in the front courtyard was not a smart thing to do." I remember that day, it was freezing out.

"Well you deserved it" she retorted

"I'm sure I did" I taunted.

"This is not going to work." she said, she was about to get up, properly to go complain to Mr Albert. I reached out to stop her

"For god sake, can you just sit down for a second?" I pleaded. Her eyes met mine for a long second, her chocolate brown eyes blazing into my own, a moment later she shrugged away from me

"Meet me at the fountain, in the town square tomorrow after school" I tried to make my voice sound as smooth as possible

She looked up at me again, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. For the first time, I noticed that she looked extremely tired, the circles under her eyes deep and dark. Like she hadn't slept in days. I lent forward slightly, trying to get a better look at her. She looked up at me, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She blinked several times and then I heard someone laugh sitting in front of us.

I pulled away from her and my head regained some control over my body.

_Had anyone seen me do that? _

I looked back at Bella "Fine" she said rolling her eyes.

I cleared my throat and I turned away from Bella, utterly embarrassed. I gritted my teeth as I saw her look at my face.

_What the hell am I doing? _

"If you keep me waiting I'm gone" I almost yelled, making sure that everyone heard me.

"Fine" she shrugged.

_Stupid idiot_

We sat in silence for the rest of the class.

I'd been silently cursing myself since I'd left that room and was sitting in the front seat of my car feeling completely sorry for myself.

_Get a hold of yourself Edward_

I shoved my keys into the ignition and flicked on the C.D player, turning the music up full blast. As I drove to my home I pushed the thought of Bella, and her sweet smelling hair, as far back into my mind as I could.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep

Chapter 6- Sleep

I didn't have track in gym today, we had basketball instead.

_And it was much, much worse_

I had to dribble the ball, whilst running up and down the court plus I had to think about which girl on my team I had to throw it to.

My head was already pretty full, the smile that Edward had given me in art, kept popping up in to my mind making it very hard to concentrate.

I kept thinking why? Why, had he looked at me like that? And why hadn't I turned away from him?

And why did my heart pound loudly in my chest when I thought about him?

_No, I would not allow myself to be affected by Edward Cullen _

His intense green eyes flashed through my head again, the momentary lapse of concentration, caused me to stumble sideways, I recovered quite quickly and began running again, then I was falling towards the floor, I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

I heard Jessica Stanley giggling somewhere close

"Oops. Sorry" she said insincerely

_She'd tripped me over_

"No problem" I said through gritted teeth as I got to my feet.

I'd known Jessica a long time; we'd never really got along. She was one of those people that I wasn't too sure about. When I first met her she was nice enough, but there's always been something I didn't trust about her. Turns out I was right; one day in 4th grade she poured glue in my long dark hair. And I'd had to have it cut short.

We usually stay out of each others way, gym is the only class I have with Jessica, and she uses this opportunity to do stupid things to me. She's sneaky enough to play off my clumsiness to make it seem like it was my fault for falling face first.

_Like I didn't get enough of this shit from Edward._

She was just your typical grade a bitch. And I couldn't stand her.

By the time gym had ended I was barely aware of the world around me. I had managed to get in hit in the face _twice_with the ball and tripped over my own feet a few more times whilst running towards the hoop.

_Thank god this year was almost over. No more gym. Ever_

As I changed, I heard Jessica's loud irritating laugh, she was at her own locker, a few doors away from my own, on account of it being alphabetical and all that.

"How is it that you manage to fall down all the time Bella?" I heard her say, sarcastically.

"Maybe because you keep sticking your feet out in front of me?" I said, not in the mood to be insulted, my day was already shitty.

"Aw is little Bella upset today?" she took a couple of steps towards me

"I wouldn't get come and closer if I were you Jess" I grumbled

She froze and looked me over. Then continued walking towards me.

_I warned her_

"Must be hard" she said

"Oh yeah what's that?" I said pulling my top down over my bra.

"Not having a mom around to tell you how to actually brush you hair and what clothes really don't suit you." She reached out and tried to touch my hair, in one swift movement I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't. Not. Touch. Me" I said through my gritted teeth.

Her face changed from a mocking smile to a fearful one.

I let go and pushed her back a little when I did.

"You would certainly know what that's like Jess, last I heard your mom was halfway across the county in rehab, what she in there for, oh yeah, her nasty little coke habit."

Jessica was frozen where she stood her eyes wide with her hands balled into fists.

I was now zipping up my jeans and shoving my feet into my black converse, I was too tired for physical violence today, besides I would be blamed as her cronies were watching from a few feet away.

I slammed my locker shut and slung my bag over my shoulder. I grinned widely at her.

"Well, until next time. Bye Jess" I said in my perkiest voice I could manage.

I turned on my heel and marched out of the locker room.

….

The days I had gym were the days I would struggle with the most. I was already suffering from major lack of sleep, plus the whole loss of appetite thing and the physical activity drained every last drop of energy I had.

Basically I was barely able to function in the classes I had after gym.

In history, the last period of the day, my body was working against my mind and every movement I made took a huge amount energy that I just didn't have.

So I sat slumped in my chair, concentrating so hard on keeping my eyes open that I didn't even realise I was being asked a question.

Until Mrs Meridian almost shouted my name

"Are you with us Miss Swan?" she asked, a look of irritation spreading across her face.

"Yes…" I nodded slowly, lifting my chin to look at her.

"Well would you please answer the question" she frowned down at me

_Oh shit_

I had absolutely no idea what the question was, I didn't even know what subject we were even _talking_ about.

"I…urrr…is it…err" I stuttered, feeling my face burn.

"Bella, please try to pay attention, I expect a 2000 word essay on the fall of Nazi Germany on my desk by the end of the week. Now, where were we…" she turned back to the board she was writing on, and I sank lower into to my seat, hearing several sniggers come from the back of the room

_So humiliating_

I forced myself to pay attention for the last part of the class, hoping that Mrs Meridian wouldn't pick on me again to answer a question.

She didn't.

…..

When I got back to the house, it was empty; But Charlie's truck was in the driveway.

_He's properly over Pam's_

I began climbing the stairs, my legs becoming heavier with every step I took and it seemed like it had taken me minutes instead of seconds to reach the top.

When I opened my bedroom door, it was dark inside; I hadn't bothered to open my curtains this morning, and they pretty much blocked out all the daylight, except for the sliver of light that had managed to slip through the half inch gap between them.

It was just enough so that I didn't knock into anything as I made my way to my very welcoming double bed.

I'd dumped my back pack at the bottom of the stairs and was now attempting to pull off my rain coat as I crossed the room

_Maybe__I__should__have__taken__this_off_downstairs_

I finally managed to get my arms free and dropped the coat on the floor amongst all of the others clothes strewn on my floor

I stepped out of my shoes when I reached the end of the bed, and climbed under my duvet, fully clothed and felt my body relaxing almost immediately.

And before I could count to 20, sleep took a hold of me.

I blinked.

Wherever I was it was bright.

And it took me several moments before I realised that someone was stood in front of me. My eyes wandered around the room we were stood in again.

It was completely unfamiliar to me.

The ceilings were high and the room was very large, and most of the walls were glass and all I could she was lush green trees.

I returned my gaze to the mysterious person and gasped as I knew exactly who it was

His bronze coloured hair was brushed off his face and his emerald green eyes were staring into mine.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. His lips curved into a smile, the smile I'd seen earlier today, and out of instinct my fingers reached out to lightly touch his face, my thumb tracing that smile.

_My smile _

I held me breath for several seconds as I felt his hand cover my own.

I hadn't realized how beautiful he actually was, I felt my stomach flutter with a sudden rush of butterflies and my heart began racing inside my chest when he stepped closer to me, slipping his other hand onto the my hip.

I wanted to ask him when he wanted, but I couldn't, the words were stuck in my throat.

He moved, taking another small step closer, letting go of my hand and leaned forward to brush the hair from my face, sweeping in behind my shoulder.

He then gently pulled me towards him, as close as he could.

I felt the hand leave me hip and travel up my back and into my hair, our faces just inches apart.

Unsure of what he wanted me to do; I stood still gazing at him

He smiled again and buried his face into my wavy hair, he titled his head and I felt his lips on my exposed skin and he kissed slowly, from my shoulder all the way to my earlobe

A shiver moved down my spin and my breathing was now deep and uneven

His lips then found my ear and I felt them move as he whispered… something

_My name_

I shot up, realising a few breathless seconds later that I was in my own bed. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on my forehead, my heartbeat was pounding loudly in my ears, and my breathing shallow and quick.

I laid back down on my pillows, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

I glanced around the room; I was in complete darkness.

_How late was it?_

I rolled over and saw that it was almost 10.30 pm

I sat up again, feeling a lot calmer and ran my fingers threw my hair.

I had been dreaming about Edward Cullen.

Just what I needed, my subconscious giving me weird dreams about the boy I was supposed to hate.


	7. Chapter 7 Pizza

Chapter 7

When I was freshly showered and changed into my PJs – a pair of baggy check bottoms and my 3 sizes too big t-shirt- I wandered down the hallway, hearing the muffled sound of the television.

"Dad?" I called out as I walked down the stairs; he smiled when I appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, sleepy head." He teased. "I was going to wake you for some food but you looked like you needed it" he got to his feet and stretched "you've been asleep for hours; maybe those tablets are finally working"

I nodded. What Charlie didn't know was that I hadn't been taking my new medication for weeks. We'd go to the doctor's office and he'd prescribe me something different when I lied that the ones I was on weren't working for me. The idea of taking any kind of medication to help with my "sleeping disorder" just didn't sit right with me. The week I'd forced myself to take them, was terrible, they made me feel worse then I had been feeling. they were so strong It messed with my spatial awareness and my balance so I was falling over a more often and sometimes I was even physically sick. So I just stopped taking them and decided to deal with the not sleeping part myself.

"You hungry? There's some pizza on the table" he called to me.

I'd already spotted the Papa Luigi's Pizza box

_Mmmm pepperoni, my favourite_

"Yeah actually, staving" I said as I pulled out a slice, and nibbled at the end of it.

Before I knew it I had chowed down on 4 slices.

I burped loudly as Charlie entered the kitchen

"Wow, you weren't lying" he chuckled and placed his plate in the sink.

I laughed lazily, crossing the room to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

I watched as Charlie sank down in the wooden chair, his eyes flickered to mine for a second then down again

"What's wrong?" I asked swallowing, feeling my chest tighten in panic.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you to wake up. Mack rang me earlier; he thinks he's found a couple of areas worth a look."

"Oh really?" I smiled, sitting down opposite him

"yeahh…" he began apprehensively

"What?" I asked questioningly

"I'm leaving a little earlier, than planned Bells." He smiled weakly.

"When are you going?" I asked. Shifting in my seat

"I'm getting a ride early in the morning, you going to be ok?"

"Of course I will" I grinned, draining the last of my water.

"You sure, I don't like leaving you alone" he watched for my reaction

"Dad, seriously, as I said this morning. I'll be ok." I got up and went over to stand at his side.

Charlie was always worrying about me, but if him staying away for longer meant that he could start our new home than I didn't mind at all.

"I don't need to tell you to be careful do I?" he said.

I smiled, shacking my head at him; I slung my arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be alright, and if I need anything I'll go see Pam, promise" I said.

He stood up then and hugged me properly and then started towards the hallway.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay? Night Bells" he called over his shoulder.

"Night Dad" I called, putting my empty bottle and the pizza box into the bin.

….

I was still awake when I heard the front door lock and then a car door slamming.

I listened to it as it pulled out of the driveway and continued down the street until I couldn't hear it any more

I glanced over at my alarm clock on my bedside table, it was only 5.00am. Charlie wasn't kidding about leaving early.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes_I__shouldn't__have__slept__for__so__long__earlier_

I tried to go back to sleep but of course I couldn't. So I sat up in bed writing the essay that Mrs Meridian had given me, and I was almost done with it.

I knew it would catch up with me by 6th period and I still had to meet Edward after school today.

My stomach fluttered slightly as I thought of him

I ignored it.

I got to my feet and crossed my bedroom to look out of the window; it was bright outside today, no sign of the sun though. But still I would take what I can get.

Turning away from the window I looked around my room, it really was a mess. Half my wardrobe was on the floor.

_I've got time to put a wash on I think_

So I began gathering up all my dirty laundry and throwing it in the hamper.

I entered the bathroom and switched on the shower and quickly ran back to my room to grab the laundry basket, I then carefully managed to descend the staircase without falling.

The washing machine was busy spinning and I ran back upstairs to jump in the shower.

The warm water cascaded over my body, soothing as it travelled. I used my strawberry flavoured shampoo, its light scent making me relax slightly and feel a little less anxious about my meeting with you know who.

When I was done in the shower I wiped my hand over the steamed up mirror, the dark circles was less noticeable today and my cheeks a little rosier. I smiled, shocked to see I looked almost normal today, instead of the barely awake, very pale girl I was the day before.

I pulled a brush through my dark hair and blasted it with my ancient hair dryer, my slight curls looking more defined when it was completely dry.

I pulled on my jeans and my new purple long sleeved top.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I actually looked like a girl today.

I chuckled to myself and headed downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Taking a trip

Chapter 8

I got to school early and was sat in the cabin of my truck, reading Pride and Prejudice.

I was just at the part where Mr Darcy tells Elizabeth how he feels for the first time.

I'd read this novel so many times, that the corners of the pages were all dog eared and the binding weakened and the cover slightly wrinkled.

As Elizabeth told Darcy that he was the last man she could ever marry, the first bell rang and I grabbed my back pack, having to carry my two biology books and my folder as well as Pride and Prejudice because my bag was already full of the other books I needed throughout the day.

I gently jumped down out of my truck, elbowing the lock down and slamming the door shut. I walked across the now crowded car park and spotted Edward and Jasper, getting out of Edwards Volvo.

Jasper, slamming the passenger door side shut said

"If you say so man, just don't come crying to me when the shit hits the fan" he slung his black parker around himself and slipped his arms into it.

"Jasper, I'm telling you, this will-" Edwards's eyes flicked to me and I stared back.

My heart thudding hard against my ribcage.

I looked away, feeling my face burn

I expected him to throw an insult at me, like he normally did. So I clutched my books closer to my chest, preparing myself.

But he didn't say a word

I looked over my shoulder at the two friends, Jasper talking loudly, using his hands expressively and Edward -clearly not listening to a word his best friend was saying- he was just looking at me.

His eyes as glorious now, as they were in my dream.

I was still putting one foot in front of the other, too busy looking over my shoulder to realize that in a few short strides, I would have to walk up the set of stairs that lead to the entrance of school.

The front of my shoe clipped the edge of the bottom stair, and my books flew out of my grasp as my hands shot out in front of me instinctively.

I landed in a tangled heap, my shins burning and my wrist throbbing.

I groaned loudly and began pushing my self to my feet.

Then I felt an arm loop around my shoulders and a warm hand on my elbow, someone was helping me up.

I expected it to be someone I was friendly with, someone that knew I had a tendency to fall down all the time, someone I knew but didn't hang out with very often, like Angela or Mike.

I was sure I was hallucinating when I looked up and saw Edwards's perfect face severely close to mine.

_Perfect face? What the hell was I thinking?_

"You okay?" he asked, I was surprised as I picked up on the genuine concern in his voice.

I only nodded, my eyes now staring at my beat up converse.

_Why didn't I pull away from him?_

I was forced to look at him when his hand took hold of one of mine and his fingers gently touched my wrist

I winced.

"It's not broken, but it'll be sore for a few days" he said, I stared at him

_How did he know that it wasn't broken?_

But still I said nothing

"That was quite a, err, trip" he chuckled, still moving his fingers over my wrist.

And I was suddenly offended; I knew he'd only come over to tease me.

"It's not funny" I pulled my hand away from his, winching as I reached down to pick up one of my books

The rest were littered around and I proceeded to pick them up, I had all of them but one. I searched the steps and scoffed as Edward held it out to me

"You should be more careful" I reached out to take one of my biology books from him.

"Wow, thank you. I sure will try." I said sarcastically, and began walking up the steps, my cheeks burning from the embarrassment from falling and my heart racing because it was Edward that had helped me up.


	9. Chapter 9 Helping

Chapter 9

Edward POV

Jasper was waiting at the end of his driveway when I turned into his street. He jumped back from the curb when I slammed on my brakes. He slung open the door, looking at me with a frown on his face.

"What's with you?" he asked, plugging in his seatbelt as I slammed my foot down on the accelerator.

"Nothing man" I assured him. It was a total lie. There was something wrong; I couldn't shake the image of Bella from my mind.

"Yeah, right. You had a bug up your ass last night at practice and now your driving like a crazy person and there's nothing wrong." Jasper said sarcastically. He knew that when I drove like this something was definitely up. His face studied mine. I kept my eyes locked on the road ahead.

I had been a bit snappy with everyone yesterday; I was just so…frustrated at myself. I couldn't concentrate; I dropped passes, let people get round me. it was so unlike me. And it pissed me off. _She_ was getting into my head.

"Don't forget we've got practice tonight, coach is going to bust our balls. The games next Friday."

"Shit" I mumbled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I can't make it to practice tonight man" I had totally forgotten that coach had kicked up our number of practices this week.

Jasper frowned "why not?"

"Its...complicated" I said quietly

"Oh really, this doesn't have anything to do with a girl does it?" he asked grinning.

I grinned back unconsciously

"I knew it, who is she then?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

I was silent for a few seconds unsure if I should tell him about our whole partner thing. He was my best friend but he could be a jackass sometimes.

"Bella Swan" was all I said.

"Holy shit, Edward!" Jasper almost shouted.

I looked back at the road, my cheeks burning. I sighed as Jasper stared at me.

"Don't be a complete asshole about this; we're just partners for our art project. I'm meeting her after school to discuss stuff. "I glanced and at Jasper then back at the road, his expression was blank.

"Christ, how the hell did you end up with her as a partner?" he asked chuckling

_I__was__glad__he__was__finding__this__funny_.

"Her desk had the only spare seat in class, and Mr Albert decided that whoever we were sitting with was our partner for our final projects."

"Shit" he mumbled

"Exactly".

"Can you not change partners? I mean she can completely fuck this up for you. And we all know what happens if you don't graduate."

"I can't change partners and I know what the deal is Jasper, believe me" I ran my hand through my hair.

"But you're not into her or anything right?" he asked me

_Shit_

"No, of course not, she's my way to an A" I tried to brush of his question

"So you're actually going to try and be nice to her? Are you sure she's going to buy that?" Jasper flashed me his worried eyes.

"Of course. I'm Edward Cullen remember?" I chuckled. Hoping that he wouldn't see straight though me. I just didn't want him knowing about the crazy things that my head was saying about the girl I had been torturing for almost a year.

"I don't know man, she has busted your balls before, I don't think she's going to buy your bullshit." he said matter of factly.

Jasper was right, of course he was. I was going to have work harder than I ever had to get her to trust me.

"She won't even see it coming" We had reached the school now and I pulled into my normal parking spot, noticing that Bella's truck was already here

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course she will! She's not Jessica Stanley, who I might add was asking about you again, eurgh" he shuddered

I winced, Jessica Stanley, my crazy ass stalker. We had one date, I didn't even sleep with her, it was the worst date of my life, and she now thinks I'm into her and continues to pop up out of no where every other hour. Good job she has no idea where I live, else she would properly be camped out on my front lawn.

"Listen don't worry about Bella, a couple of hours with me and she will be eating out of my hand" I pulled the keys of out the ignition and got out the car

"If you say so man, just don't come crying to me when the shit hits the fan" Jasper said sarcastically, putting his coat on.

"Jasper I'm telling you, this will -"I clamped my mouth shut as I spotted Bella walking past the back of my car.

Jasper shot me a look and began talking again but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. Her brown eyes were on me while she walked. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I was completely transfixed.

I only realised a few seconds before it happened that she was about to have to take the stairs. And I watched in horror as she fell, her books flying in several different directions as she put her hands out to try and stop herself.

"Hold that thought" I pointed at Jasper as I began walking towards Bella

I put my arm around her shoulders and a hand on her elbow, steadying her as she rose.

She lifted her head and looked at me, he cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and then her eyes darted down to the floor.

"You okay?" I asked after a few silent seconds, she had fallen pretty hard.

She nodded her eyes till looking at the floor.

I took hold of her small wrist and slowly ran my fingers over it. I really don't know what came over me. Why I wanted to make sure she was ok. But I couldn't stop.

She winced.

"It's not broken, but it'll be sore for a few days" I told her, she was looking at me now, her brown eyes staring up at me. Her cheeks flushed red as my fingers still moved over her wrist.

"That was quite a, err, trip" I said lightly, chuckling.

After a few seconds her face fell. And she frowned at me.

"It's not funny" she pulled her injured wrist out of my grasp.

I didn't think it was funny. At all. I felt sick as I watched her fall, I couldn't stop her and that made me feel worse.

She began picking up the books that littered the steps; I spotted one close by and picked it up. It was her biology book

She spun around several times and stopped when I held the one I had out to her.

She took it from me, without looking at my face.

"You should be more careful" I told her. She really did, because it made me feel uneasy to think that she'd fall down and there would be someone else there to help her up. Like that boy. Mike.

"Wow, thank you. I sure will try." She turned away from me and walked up the stairs

I watched her until she walked through the doors and stood where I was for a few seconds.

"Come on, were gonna be late" Jasper stood at my side, and we stated up the stairs.

I took them two at a time thinking of Bella's brown eyes, and the way she looked at me when my fingers touched her skin

I was defiantly doomed.


	10. Chapter 10 Act Casual

Chapter 10

Edwards POV

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked, as we walked thought the hallway. He sounded genuinely concerned for her.

"She's fine, she falls on her face all the time remember?" I reminded him, trying to play it cool.

"Right, how does she even do that?" he asked no one in particular.

I shrugged. "I don't know man, she just does" I acted like I didn't give a shit.

"Are you sure you're going to pull this off?" Jasper eye balled me.

"I've already told you, yes. I'll just be me." I chuckled

"And that's worked out for you so well in the past, my advice is to just stop being an asshole and maybe she'll come around." He slapped me lightly on the back.

"We'll see." I mumbled.

I don't think Jasper was buying it, he narrowed his eyes at me and I tried to act casual.

We walked to class in silence after that. I had too much to think about_._

_What was I going to say to her when I see her? Should I just… _

_Urgh Get a hold of yourself your Edward damn Cullen_

I sighed heavily as we reached our classroom. Then as we were about to enter Alice called Jaspers name

"Hey" he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled up at him with so much adoration that I began turning away, but as I did Alice glanced at me and her smile changed. It almost disappeared completely. It was a small false smile. One that clearly said, I don't like you.

"Have you got practice tonight?" she asked, pretending I wasn't standing right there.

"Yeah I have" he pursed his lips. Trying to act disappointed. But I knew he wasn't _that_disappointed. He lived for our practices.

"Come see me after?" she winked and flicked her short hair back.

"Absolutely" he smiled

She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Bye" she called as she walked off. She didn't look at me again.

Jasper just raised his eyebrows at me and entered the room. I pushed him gently as we took our seats

The bell rang and I started what would be the longest day at school I'd ever have because I knew Bella would be waiting for me at the fountain.

And every time I thought about her my heart thudded against my ribcage.

_Wow. I really was in trouble _

…..

Bella POV

I hurried down the busy hallway, my wrist stinging a little. I stopped and yanked open my locker with my good hand and shoved the books I didn't need into it. The metal clanged loudly as I slammed the door shut and as I began walking to class someone called my name.

It was Rosalie

"Bella, guess what?" she called, I watched as she weaved her way past the rushing students

"What?" I asked, smiling

"We picked out the perfect outfit for you to wear for Emmett's. It's going to look amazing on you" she gushed.

I smiled at my friend. Relieved that I didn't have to worry anymore about what I was going to wear. I had enough going on.

"Thank you so much Rose. I appreciate it. You and Alice have a good day out?" I asked

"Of course, we were shopping. We got everything we need to look HOT at that party. I swear, the guys there are not going to know what's hit them" she grinned.

I smiled. Forgetting completely about my injured wrist and lifted my bag over my shoulder. I winced and I prayed that Rose didn't notice.

She frowned at me.

Guess she had noticed

"What happened?" She asked

I held out my wrist and looked down at it. Remembering Edward's fingers moving gently over it. My heart thudded.

_Stop it Bella_

"Oh I just fell up the steps this morning" I nursed it with my other hand.

"Of course you did" Rosalie giggled she knew too well how clumsy I was

"You're OK though?" She asked

I nodded "just a little sore" I smiled at her.

Just then the bell rang and out of nowhere Alice came almost leaping towards us

"Hello" she said

"Hey Alice, someone seems extra happy this morning" I said smiling

"I am, Jaspers coming over after practice" she beamed

"Oh yeah?" Rose said winking

"Which means I have a couple of hours to kill. So I think you guys should come to mine after school, Bella can try on the dress we got her. We'll show you ours too, of course. They are gorgeous and Bella you will actually love yours, promise" she smiled

"Oh Alice, I can't tonight, I have this thing, I'm really sorry, if I could get out of it trust me I would, maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh ok" Alice frowned he expression changing from happy to hurt in two seconds flat.

"Call me later though yeah?" The hallway was beginning to empty and if we didn't go now we'd be late

"I will. Bye bells" she hugged me quickly and took Rose's arm and I watched as they walked off down the hall together

I sighed as I started walking again

_Why hadn't I told them that my thing was really Edward Cullen?_

**A/N- thank you so much for all of you that have read and reviewed my story! You are all awesome! How'd you like it so far? Feel free to PM me! **

**Mad love IG x **


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

**Helllloo, hope you all had a lovely Christmas and new years. hope you like this one! stay tuned! will be updating a few more chapters later today**

Chapter 11

Bella POV

School couldn't have been worse today. First I fell flat on my face and to make it that little bit more humiliating, Edward was the one that helped me up. He's properly still laughing his ass off about it.

_Urghhhhh_

I had a pop quiz in biology and hadn't read the material, too preoccupied with dreams of green eyes and freaking out about them. Edwards always known of ways to get under my skin. He knows the right words to say to make me _so_ angry that I could hit him. Like last year.

And to top it all off my crappy day wasn't over yet. I had to go meet the idiot himself.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and thought about why Edward helped me up. I'd fallen over tons of times in front of him. Most of those times were_ because_ of him actually and he's never lifted a finger to help me back up. But this morning he was there, steadying me as I swayed slightly. When I saw his face I was sure that he'd just came over to laugh at me but he sounded concerned as his fingers touched my wrist. He was gentle with me.

_And what about the other day in art?_

It was him who asked me to meet him at the fountain. He sat so close to me then. And he smiled a smile that I've never really seen before.

I shook my head.

_Don't be silly. He wants his A and if his partner is damaged then that damages his chances of getting one. _

I glanced at the clock on the dash, I been sat here for almost ten minutes, parked outside a café that was across the street from the square.

I sighed and opened the door, grabbed my backpack and slammed the heavy door shut behind me.

I crossed the street cautious of the few cars that were on the road and of what was going to happen when I reached our meeting place.

I paused at the edge of the square, my eyes scanned the area and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that Edward was already here sitting down on the edge of the fountain. His back was towards me, but it was defiantly him. His bronze hair caught the afternoon sunshine and shone a little. He had on a beat up leather jacket on

I was genuinely surprised that he'd gotten here on time. I thought maybe he might have turned up late, just to annoy the heck out of me.

I shrugged, heaving my bag over my shoulder and walked towards him.

I stopped at his side, he didn't move for a few moments, his head turned towards a group of freshman. They were playing with a Frisbee on the grass a few feet away.

"Hi" I said after a couple of seconds had passed, he was smiling a little when he turned towards me but it dropped a little when he looked up at me, His eyes studied my face for a few seconds

_I wish I'd slept last night, I properly looked like crap_

He looked away for a second then got to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets

"Hi, Bella." He nodded.

_What the heck is this? He was being nice now?_

"Let's get this over with" I murmured

I followed him over to an empty picnic table on the edge of the square and sat down. Edward sat the opposite side.

There were a lot of people out today. It's the sunshine's fault. This little town hardly gets any. My eyes wandered over to the kids from our school. They were laughing loudly and one of the guys had one of the girls over his shoulder, she was yelling loudly but laughing too.

I smiled, a little envious of those kids having fun in the sunshine

Edward dropped his sketchbook down on the table; making me jump a little.

"Nice weather today" he looked up at me.

_Huh?_

I looked at his face; he was smiling slightly at me. He gazed back at me; There was something different about his eyes.

I tore my gaze away from his and pulled my sketchbook from my bag.

"Someone's in a good mood" I said, pointing out the obvious.

He shrugged "as a matter of fact I am" he spoke softly and opened his sketch book.

"Ok then" I said looking anywhere but his face.

The seconds ticked by, he just stated down at his sketchbook. I waited for him say something. And kept on waiting.

Out of habit I began tapping my pencil on the pages of my sketchbook.

….

Edwards POV

That rhythmic tapping was driving me crazy.

Without thinking, I reached across the table and covered my hand with hers.

The tapping silenced immediately and Bella looked up at me. I mean really looked at me. Her beautiful brown eyes wide and curious, the sunlight filtering through the trees and making her long locks shine red slightly.

I felt a small shock of electricity pass through me. Tingling in my fingertips and moving down my entire body, warming me as it went. I tried to speak, but the words caught in my throat, all I could do was search her face.

_Had she felt it too?_

A split second had passed and the colour of her cheeks changed, turning a light pink. She was blushing. Something she did a lot I'd noticed - Usually if she was embarrassed or uncomfortable- But there was something in her eyes that told me she felt neither. But I couldn't be sure. After everything that had happened between us, she had every right to be mad.

Before I could conjure up enough courage to talk, her hand was gone from underneath mine. Her hair pulled forward, so I couldn't read her expression.

I picked up my own pencil, clearing my unspoken words from my throat.

"I have no idea what to do" I confessed, fiddling with the edges of the blank page that were staring up at me.

Bella's eyes lifted then, her eyes cooler. She was visibly grateful that I was the one the break the silence.

"What have you done so far?" she asked me, stretching over the table to look at my work. A light frown appeared when she noticed that there was nothing on the page except my name.

"Its blank" she said, looking up at me.

"I know that" my voice was thick "What have you done so far then?" I asked, eying Bella up and down for a quick second.

_It's only been a few days, what could she possibly have done in that short amount a time?_

I watched as she reached into her school bag, a moment later she pulled a black folder, took several sheets out and laid them across the table.

Tentatively, my fingers hovered over one of the sheets. I picked up the one closet to me and studied it.

In the centre of the page the word fear was written in big bold letters. And all around this word were annotations, pictures cut out from magazines, stills from famous horror movies scenes and at the bottom of the page was a drawing of a woman, wearing an expression that could only be described as sheer terror.

I was stunned.

"You do this?" I pointed to the sketch of the woman, my eyebrows raised.

"Of course" she nodded slightly

_Wow, she really was a great artist._

This project was going to be a breeze for Bella. I wasn't even sure she needed me at all

And that thought made me feel inadequate, and I'd never felt like that before.

I frowned, suddenly angry. She'd done so much work in hardly anytime at all. Disappointment flooded my stomach and I felt stupid, unworthy and very very jealous.

"Such a fucking show off." I mumbled. Immediately regretting the words I'd just spoken, I was doing so well!

I watched as the small smile on her face disappeared. Her expression was guarded now

_Edward you fucking idiot!_

She pulled the piece of paper from my hand, and hurriedly gathered the other papers, roughly shoving them back into the folder.

"I knew this was a bad idea" she slammed her sketchbook shut and pushed that, along with the folder into her bag.

She was on her feet before I could say or do anything

"I came here today thinking that maybe you'd take this seriously, but big surprise your being an asshole. We need this grade. So do us both a favour and stop messing around and actually do something." She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped over the wooden seat

"You are not fucking this up for me Cullen" she said scowling. A second later she turned and walked away.

I stared after her, annoyed at myself. I'd hurt her feelings

_She was right. I am an asshole._

….

Bella's POV

"Arghhhh" I slammed my front door shut, dropped my bag and kicked it. It went sliding across the wooden floor and I watched as it hit the bottom stair.

"Bella? Everything ok?" Pam's voice floated down the hallway.

"Yeah, everything's just _fine_" I called back. Shrugging off my coat, I placed it on the hook as I made my way towards the kitchen.

I entered the room and headed straight to the refrigerator.

"Sarcasm is not worth the effort" she was stood in front of the counter top, her hands busy dishing up whatever had my stomach growling loudly.

"What's up?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

I kicked the fridge door shut and crossed the small space to stand next to her.

Pamela was just a little taller than me, her long blonde hair tied back in to pony. She had these electric blue eyes that I've been extra jealous off since I've known her. She was dressed in black jogging bottoms and one of my dad's white t-shirts.

I shook my head at her question; the anger in me had subsided but was still bubbling silently beneath the surface. I grabbed the bowl of bread and went to sit down at the already set table.

A few moments later, Pam joined me, two plates in her hands. She placed mine in front of me then set the other down at her set place.

It was steak marinated with her secret recipe sauce, with a few green vegetables on the side.

_Hmmm_

Pam sat down and began eating, not taking her eyes off me.

I sighed, stabbing my fork into a piece of broccoli. I swallowed and filled my fork again.

She raised her eyebrows at me, expecting an answer.

After another mouth full I put my fork down

"I'm just annoyed." I told her

"About?" she asked, taking a sip of wine

"Well, I've been working on this project. I mean it's really important. Worth 60 percent of my grade. And we have to work with a partner. And I'm that lucky that my partner is a superficial dickhead that doesn't actually give a damn. Even though he needs to do well too." I took a deep breath and picked up my knife and fork. I cut a piece of streak off and chewed slowly

It tasted amazing.

"Wow, he really must have pissed you off" her eyebrows were raised

I remained silent, concentrating on chewing.

"So, who is he then?" she suddenly asked

I really didn't want to tell her. She knows everything about what happened last year. She and dad had been together for a few weeks when it all happened.

"Oh, he's a nobody" I waved my hand and stared down at my now half empty plate.

_Please don't ask me again _

"Do I know him?" she asked putting down her fork

I nodded, reaching out for my big glass of water; I took large gulps and only stopped when there was nothing left.

I coughed and fidgeted in my seat.

"Well?" she urged

"Edwardcullen" I mumbled, saying it so quickly his name went into one

"Who?" she asked confused

I took a deep breath

"Edward Cullen" I said a little louder

Realization washed over her face

"Oh" she sighed

"Exactly" my eyes were on my food again.

I waited for her to say something but she remained quiet and we sat in silence while we finished our dinner.

I helped her clean up and was on my way out of the kitchen when Pam called my name.

"I know you and Edward have got issues but everyone deserves a second chance" she smiled lightly.

I opened my mouth to object but she held up her hand.

"I know, I know. Superficial dickhead. Just think about it ok?"

I gave her a small nod and continued with dinner, she asked me about school, and asked how Alice and Rosalie were.

While we were washing dishes, the house phone rang.

Pam dried her hands and picked up the receiver.

"Hello…Charlie?...yes everything's fine…we've just finishing dinner…sure…sure…here…" she held the phone out for me. A huge grin on her face.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey Bells, how it's going?" he was talking quite loud, and I could here a lot of noise in the background.

"It's good. How's things your end?" I asked, I heard someone yell something to Charlie.

"Two seconds Bella" he must have held the phone to his chest because everything went muffled and a few seconds later he was back

"Sorry about that, its crazy here" it was a lot quieter now.

"That's ok, so it's going well there?" I hoped he had a little bit of information for me.

"It's going really well; I'm on a site at the moment, which explains the noise. I think this could be the one, I'll email you some photos when I get a spare few minutes. You're going to love it here. "

"I'm sure I will, do you think you'll be back any sooner?" I asked.

"I don't think I will be, if anything I'll be away a little longer. If all goes to plan, and I hope it does, I can oversee the beginning of the build."

"Wow" I breathed, everything was happening so fast.

"I know, look I gotta get back, take care Bella, can you pass me to Pamela please?"

"Sure, bye dad" I handed the phone back to Pam and went to finish the dishes.

When everything was put away, I was exhausted. Pam eyed me as she wiped down the work tops.

"You should get to bed; I'll lock up when I leave ok?" I shuffled over to her and gave her a quick hug then yawned.

"Thanks for dinner. It was amazing as always" I mumbled, sleepily.

"It's ok Bella. Goodnight." She said softly, I could feel my eyes growing heavier with every passing second.

"Night" I called as I traipsed slowly along the hallway. I picked up my discarded bag from the floor and climbed the stairs.

I had changed into my pj's and was just getting into bed when I heard Pam lock the front door. A few moments later I was drifting into another dream of those green eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Locker 147

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I woke up early the next morning feeling alert and well rested. It had been a while since I'd woken up feeling this way.

I took longer in the shower, appreciating the warmth of the water; I even used some of the expensive shampoo that Pam had brought me last Christmas.

I had no idea what had me feeling so good this morning.

_Maybe it was the dream_

_Ha-ha_

_It was properly because I'd actually slept the whole night through. And that hadn't happened for a while. _

I bounded down the stairs and practically floated down the hallway. My stomach grumbled a little as I headed to the kitchen, I was just pulling open the fridge to nose inside when someone knocked the front door.

_Who the heck is that? _

I pulled open the door and I was faced with a very wide eyed Alice and a very sleepy looking Rosalie.

"Morning" Alice piped as she glided through my front door.

"Hi" I smiled. Pleasantly surprised

Rosalie flashed a small smile and sipped from one of the Styrofoam cups in her hand, she handed me the other as she entered the hallway

"Look what we have" Alice chimed holding up a large bag. There was a large emblem on the front; it was from on the fancy clothes stores in the city.

"She couldn't wait to show you. So here we are. You know Alice rang me at 6am this morning." Rosalie furrowed her brow and took another gulp from her drink.

Alice dragged me by the arm into the lounge and handed me the bag

"Open it" she ordered.

I put down my cup and reached into the bag. My fingers finding the softest material, I pulled it out slowly and held it up.

_It was perfect. _

The green dress had thick straps and a plunging neckline. It pulled in at the waist and would fit snugly on my hips and it looked like it would come just halfway down my thigh.

"We know you said not too much skin but it will look gorgeous on you, and you will wear this Bella Swan!" Alice demanded.

I sighed, it did show way too much skin, but it was stunning.

Alice bobbed on the spot, waiting for me to respond.

"It's gorgeous, thank you. And of course I'll wear it! But it must have cost a fortune; I'll make sure I pay you back"

"Don't you even, call it a leaving gift, from the both of us" Rose smiled, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Alice threw her arms around me, and I hugged her tight, Rose joined us a second later, careful not to spill her coffee.

Rose let go and grinned

"Oh we also have these for you…" she bent down and pulled out a brown shoe box and handed them over.

"You shouldn't have got these; I have perfectly fine shoes here." I whined

"Just open them" Alice insisted

I pulled the top of the box and looked down at the highest pair of black heels I'd seen in my life. They were pretty, but I was unsure of how I was ever going to walk in them.

"Don't worry, well teach you. Well have you walking in them in no time" Rose put her arm around me.

"You'll have your work cut out for you" I mumbled, putting to lid back and placing the dress back in the bag.

"It's going to such a good night. I can feel it." Rose chimed

"You are going to look amazing, Bella." Alice bounced on the spot.

I grinned; I was actually looking forward to Emmett's party

"I'm starving, got anything to eat?" Alice wandered towards the kitchen, a few minutes later she was back with 3 bowls in one hand, a box of cereal under her arm and a carton of milk in the other.

We sat chatting as we ate.

"And you should let me do your hair Bells. Maybe have it wavy and pinned up a little" Rose said. Her eyes studying my hair. She was obviously already planning what she would do once she had hold of my hair.

I shivered. I didn't usually make a habit of being their human Barbie doll but since this party was one of the last ones I would go to. I would let them do what they liked.

"Ok guys. You can do what you like to me. But please don't make me look like a hooker." I finished the last of my food and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We've got to go." I got to my feet and started clearing everything away.

"Do we really have to go to school today, I've got Mr Pass forth period and I really can't be doing with his crap today." Rosalie moaned as I picked up my school bag

"No ditching. My dad's only been gone like 24 hours. He'd kill me."

"But we could go shopping instead" Alice pouted.

"No." I said grinning. I pushed my two reluctant friends out the front door, bolted it then walked to my truck.

"I will see you two at school" I called to them as they both climbed into Rosalie's red convertible.

They both nodded glumly and I got into the truck, ready to face another day at school.

The Volvo was parked in its usual spot when I got to school. But there was one thing missing. Its owner was usually standing leaning against the boot of car. He'd done that every single day since school had started.

_Where the heck was Edward?_

It had started to drizzle so I hurried to Rose and Alice who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Unaware that I was looking for Edward. Rose laughed as she remembered the other 3 times I'd fallen up the stairs.

We shock off the light rain as we walked down the hallway but then Alice, who'd been howling with laughter, stopped suddenly and stared at something.

"Alice?" Rose asked looking at me then at Alice, and then her eyes followed our friends' line of sight. She froze too, Her face darkening as she realized what Alice was looking at.

"Guys?" I asked concerned for my friends who had turned into complete zombies.

After a few moments it was Alice that came out of her coma first.

"Edward Cullen is standing at your locker" she spoke slowly

"What?" I asked my mouth fell open as my eyes reached him. Alice was right, there he was. Leaning against locker number 147. My locker. And he looked amazing. His leather jacket slung around his shoulders a t-shirt and a pair of low hung dark jeans. My heart picked up.

"Why the hell is he at your locker?" Rose almost shouted at me.

I shrugged.

But I wanted to find out

"I'll see you two later" I began walking towards him. I looked over my shoulder at my dumbfounded friends "thank you for the dress and the shoes" I smiled, took a deep breath and walked towards Edward.

….

I held my breath as I walked. My mind thinking a thousand different things, I was still angry at him. But it wasn't as volatile as it had been. Yesterday at the fountain he'd been... well his normal self.

_What more was I expecting from him?_

He'd seen me now. He didn't take his eyes of me until I came to a stop in front of him.

I frowned at him, the anger I had for him settling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Hi" he said quietly, he looked at the floor then, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I asked him, shifting my weight slightly

He was silent for a few moments; he ran a hand through his hair and placed it back into his pocket

I raised my eyebrows at him "well?"

He took a deep breath

"Look Bella, i-i'm….sorry for what I said yesterday I was-"

I interrupted him

"An idiot? An asshole? Any of those suitable?" His face hardened as I spoke. His eyes flashed with irritation for a second then he smiled and it was gone

"Yes. Both of those." He admitted "I was the one who asked you to meet me there. I am the one that needs help. You're pretty good at all the art stuff you know."

_Was he really complementing me?_

_What was he trying to do? _

I was confused. Edward has never spoken to me like this before. Like I wasn't the person he'd been a complete jerk to for almost a year.

Like I was his friend or something.

He was playing nice. I could do that to.

"Well I already knew that. You called me a show off. Which isn't that bad I guess. You've said worse things to me" I said and he has. But I was making it sound like I was forgiving him. Like I was letting him off easy. I folded my arms across my chest I could feel the anger sitting in my stomach disappearing with every passing moment.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am. Your art work is amazing. And I promise that I'll do anything to ensure that we get the grade we need."

Wow. I was not expecting this at all.

"Something has got to change though. I really don't like you. And I know you're not that fond of me either. But it can't get in the way of our work. If we do this we have to give it everything. If not, we're both screwed"

He nodded. A smile creeping over his face.

"I'm serious. One more strike and you're out." I assured him.

"Yes ma'am" he answered.

"No more pranks or name calling or anything." I warned

"You have my word" he said. I was surprised how sincere he sounded.

The bell rang then and everyone in the hallway began rushing to their classes.

"I should go" I started to walk away

"Wait...When shall we meet next? Everyone else has had a head start. I need to catch up. We know you don't though." He pushed himself off my locker and grinned at me.

"Urrr. After school then? My house?" I shrugged

"Wait your house? What about your dad?" he was stood next to me now. I looked up as his perfect face. He was frowning down at me. He was worried about what my dad would do to him

I would have been too, if I was him.

"My dad's out of town. Won't be back for a while" I scribbled down my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Ohh ok then. Your house. Say 6? I've got practice" he mumbled the last part

"Sure...I'll see you then"

"Yep" he smiled. He looked over his shoulder; the hallway was almost empty now.

I didn't move an inch as he leaned down slightly, his green eyes level with my own.

"Thank you" he pulled away and he was still smiling. It was the same smile I'd seen him use in art when he'd asked me to meet him.

I nodded. Feeling my face blush

"Have a good day Bella." He turned and walked down the hallway. I watched him until he turned the corner.

A moment later I was rushing down the hallway to my own class. His words whizzing around in my head so fast I felt a little dizzy

...

I was late to class. Of course

But I wasn't annoyed at Edward for making me late.

And that scared me a little bit.

The anger I felt yesterday was intense but it didn't put me in an awful mood for days like it normally would have. I think telling Pam that he was my partner had helped. She didn't know the whole truth though, that my feelings for him were changing.

So I would give Edward another chance.

I couldn't afford not to. I needed him as much as he needed me. All my hopes of getting into the college I wanted, were riding on the person I trusted the least.

If Edward was really doing this to screw me over, I was doomed.

_Quit being so melodramatic. _I told myself.

**A/N What do you guy think? : ) let me know! **


	13. Chapter 13 The Past

**A/N First of all this chapter has quite a lot of swearing in it… in this chapter we hear about what Bella did to get suspended and EPOVs of the conversation between him and Bella. Hope you like. Review if you feel like it : ) **

Chapter 13

EPOV

"Edward?" Jasper called my name. Confusion filled his face.

"Go ahead, catch up with you later" I told him coming to a stop at Bella's locker.

"What are you doing man?" he followed me, his arms outstretched to the side. He looked over his shoulder a couple of times and then returned his eyes to me. He was looking at me like I was completely crazy

_I wasn't so sure he was wrong._

"This is Bella's locker," he frowned, a second later realization washed over his face "but you knew that" he smiled, folding his arms over his chest.

I nodded at him.

"Like I said, I'll catch up with you later" I grinned a little.

"Okay man. Be good" Jasper clapped me on the shoulder and walked off down the hallway.

I got here a little bit earlier than I knew Bella would. I needed a little bit of time to go over what I was going to say to her.

Yesterday when I got back home I was feeling really shitty about the whole thing. I wasn't annoyed at Bella at all. What she had said was right. I really did need to stop messing around and actually do something.

So here I was, getting ready to say sorry to Bella.

I've never actually said the words to her before. Not even after I'd hurt her and she'd punched me in the face. Thinking about it now, I deserved it. And I knew I'd deserved a lot worse.

While I stood there waiting my mind drifted back to that day.

It was a Friday.

"Hey man, you hear about Bella?" Jasper asked as he was within earshot he munching on whatever was left of his beef jerky. I was busy pulling books from my locker, Jasper fiddled with his combination a few doors down, he swallowed then continued talking about the girl, and I'd been torturing for a few months.

I knew what I was doing was pissing her off big time, she usually retaliated which made me want to do it again and again. It was funny, and a little annoying, she was actually pretty good at getting her own back on me.

"No" I shrugged.

"Jessica told me that the reason they moved here is because her mom left them. Apparently Bella was a bit too crazy for her, like mental hospital crazy. According to Jess, she was even sectioned after she left. They got so much hassle from their neighbours they were forced to move here. "Jaspers eyes were wide. Jesus, who knew she was so fucked up. I wasn't sure if I believed it, but I could still use it to piss her off

I rolled my eyes pushing my locker closed and headed to class.

I was literally five steps away from class when someone shouted my name.

I spun around and a very red faced Bella was marching toward me.

"Ohh morning honey. Enjoy your ride to school today?" I teased. Last night I had snuck over to Bella's house and stolen her car.

"Where's me truck asshole?" she fumed

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mused, a crowd had started to gather around us. They were looking to get their daily dose of Edward and Bella drama.

"Like hell you don't. Where is it?" she came closer, wow she really was angry. Her eyes were bugging out and everything

I laughed, knowing that I was really pushing my luck.

"Tell me now or I'll..." she started

"You'll what?" I asked still chuckling

I watched as her whole body shook, she was about to explode.

"That's what I thought"

"You know your anger issues are properly the reason your mom packed up and left you behind. Couldn't control her mentally unstable child. How long were in the asylum for? They should have never let you out" I spat as viciously as I could.

"Shut your mouth" she shouted.

I'd clearly touched a nerve.

"Why should I? You're here slowing rotting in Forks, you're a lunatic with hardly any friends, face it Bella, you are going no where fast and you know it. Your mom left you and your dead beat dad behind because she knew it too" I started laughing and people around me joined in, a second later she took a step forward and out of nowhere she took a swing at me and I heard a sickening crack. I was not expecting her to hit me. But she did. And pretty hard for someone so tiny. A few moments later I felt the blood trickle down my nose.

"I told you to shut the fuck up Cullen." Bella was shaking now. She was nursing the hand she hit me with her eyes blazing with rage. Her eyes left mine and scanned the crowd. She nursed the hand she'd hit me with then she began addressing the onlookers

"Edward doesn't know what he's talking about; my mother didn't walk out on me. She died."

I looked up at her then, my nose still steaming with blood. Her eyes glassy

People gasped as they learned the real truth about Bella's mother.

"Don't you ever talk about her again, understand. " she pointed her small finger in my face, her hand shaking slightly and unshed tears were threatening to spill over any second then she turned her back on me and began walking the way she came.

She'd taken two steps when the principal. My dad. Came running over. He took one look at me then at Bella.

"You two. My office, NOW !" he bellowed.

We were sat inside his office for 20 minutes. I had tissue stuck up my nostrils and we'd both refused to apologize to each other. Carlisle recited the school rules about violence not being tolerated.

And Bella was suspended.

And at the time I didn't even feel bad. Not one little bit.

But now standing at her locker I feel guilty. I was only saying those things to piss her off. I didn't know the truth and I didn't actually think she'd react the way she did.

I ran my fingers through my hair, glancing down the hallway toward my classroom.

_Should I even be here?_

My mind didn't have time to answer the question since my eyes had found Bella. She was walking towards me now. Looking extremely pretty. The dark circles under her eyes were almost gone and her eyes were brighter today. I didn't take my eyes off her while she walked.

"Hi" I said, finally dropping my eyes from hers

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Her eyes studied me for a long moment. And I was stumped, whatever I was going to say to her had gone. I ran a - now slightly clammy- hand through my hair again.

She raised her dark eyebrows at me

"Well?"

This was it. I sucked in a deep breath

"Look Bella I-I'm, sorry for what I said yesterday I was-"I stumbled over my words, and then she interrupted me

"An idiot? An asshole? Any of those suitable?" I was annoyed that she was pissing all over me when I was trying to apologize. But the annoyance I felt was only there for a second. I smiled at her

"Yes. Both of those, I was the one who asked you to meet me there. I am the one that needs help. You're pretty good at all the art stuff you know."

I wasn't lying.

_Small steps Edward_

"Well I already knew that. You called me a show off. Which isn't that bad I guess? You've said worse things to me" she said, folding her arms across her chest. He eyes warming a little. I started talking again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am. Your art work is really good. And I promise that I'll do anything to ensure that we get the grade we need." I promised. And I would come through. I needed this grade but more than that I want to get to know Bella. Without all the other shit getting in the way.

"Something has got to change though. I really don't like you. And I know you're not that fond of me either. But it can't get in the way of our work. If we do this we have to give it everything. If not we're both screwed" she said.

I nodded, my smile growing.

"I'm serious. One more strike and you're out." She said sternly

"Yes ma'am" I piped

"No more pranks or name calling or anything." She asked. Uncertainty filled her voice. She had every right to think that this was a trick. I just had to prove that it wasn't.

"You have my word" I was serious, this was going to work

A second later the bell rang and the hallway began to move.

"I should go" Bella took a step backwards, but I wasn't letting her go just yet.

"Wait…When shall we meet next? Everyone else has had a head start. I need to catch up. We know you don't though." I grinned down at her. Hopeful that she didn't take was I said the wrong way. I pushed myself lightly off her locker.

"Urrr. After school then? My house?" she shrugged

"Wait your house? What about your dad?" I was standing next to her now. My stomach tightened. Her dad knows about what I said to Bella last year. Whenever I saw him around town, he looked like he was about to shot me there and then. He would never allow me inside his home.

"My dad's out of town. Won't be back for a while" she said. I sighed with relief; she opened her notebook and quickly jotted down her address. I already knew where she lived; this was a pretty small town after all. She handed me the scrap of paper and I took it from her anyway.

"Oh ok then. Your house. Say 6? I've got practice" I had to go to practice. Id blown off last night's so I could go to the fountain. Coach would kill me if I missed two in a row.

"Sure...I'll see you then" she said slowly

"Yep" I smiled down at her. Then I quickly looked over my shoulder. Wow the hallway was almost completely empty now. So I took a chance, I leaned down a little and looked into her eyes; my face was mere inches away from hers. She never flinched, she stayed completely still. She just stared back into mine.

"Thank you" I whispered, pulling away, smiling. She smelled gorgeous like strawberries.

_Oh god _

"Have a good day Bella." I turned away and began walking down the hallway. I could feel her eyes on me until I'd walked around the corner.

I was busy trying to remember the exact colour of her eyes that I didn't see Mike Newton, until he'd caught me on the shoulder.

"I know what you're doing Cullen. And it stops. Now" he warned

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically

"I'm serious. Bella doesn't need you messing her around more than you already have."

"I'm done messing around Mike. I'm the good guy now"

"Yeah of course you are. You're up to something. And when I find out what it is you're done"

"Ok Mike whatever you say." I slapped him on the arm and carried on walking down the hallway.

Mike has never said anything to me before now about Bella. Even when I'd said those things about her mom. So why was he sniffing around now.

Then an image form lunch a few days ago flashed in front of my eyes

When Bella was walking in front of him he was checking out her ass.

He was into her. And he'd obviously been watching us.

Well Mike would have some competition for Bella's attention.

I'm determined to make Bella see a different side to me. And it would be her decision if she wanted me or not.

I walked into study hall wishing the day over already.


	14. Chapter 14 Home

Chapter 14

Bella's pov

I only had 15 minutes until Edward would be standing in my doorway.

I had already transformed the dining room into a temporary art station. All my pencils and spare sketchbooks littered the table. I had an easel set up and a fresh sheet of A3 paper was sitting atop it.

Ok so I was a little bit too organized for my own good.

But I figured, the more organized I was the smoother this whole thing would run.

I was hoping he would surprise me. But I wasn't holding my breath.

So all I could do was sit and wait. Wait for the boy that had been appearing in my dreams 3 nights in a row.

I pushed the thought of him running his long fingers through my hair to the back of my mind.

Pam had called just after I got in from school, asking if I wanted dinner. I told her I would be ok and mumbled something about working on the project

"You working alone or will your partner be there?" She asked, I picked up on the amusement in her voice

"I don't even know if he'll turn up" I mumbled

"I'm sure he will. So be nice. If I hear screaming I'm calling the police. So please try not to kill him, okay honey?" she chuckled

"Ha-ha, your real funny Pam" I mused sarcastically

"I know. What can I say? It's a gift. Bye Bella." She was still chuckling a little.

"Bye" I placed the phone back on the hook.

Her words hadn't made me feel any better about the whole seriously messed up situation. He was coming to my house. Edward Cullen.

_Oh god_

I was still nervous, my palms were sweating and I couldn't remember if I'd put deodorant on

_Damn it_

I raced up the stairs, two at a time. Which was a really big mistake, because I tripped up the top step and hurt my shins. I quickly recovered myself and once I reached my room I fumbled around for my can of cucumber and green tea deodorant.

_Stupid messy room _

My fingers found the can after I'd shoved my hand under my bed. I sprayed a few shorts sprays feeling much more confident that Edward wouldn't think I smelt funny. Two seconds later and the doorbell sounded through the house.

I flung the can onto my bed, stopping for a quick glance in the mirror on my way out. My cheeks were rosy from the rushing about and my eyes look brighter thanks to the good night's sleep I had. I actually looked ok.

_Why do I even care what he thinks? _

Before I could answer myself the doorbell rang again. I rushed out of my room and stumbled down the last of the stairs. I caught my breath for a second then pulled open the door.

"Hi" Edward quietly. He was looking at his feet when he spoke.

"Wow you're actually on time. Points for promptness" I smiled a little.

"You're lucky I even showed at all. Coach nearly killed me at practice" He looked up at me; there was a fresh graze on the side of his cheek. It was only small but it was swelling. His bronze hair was a little damp. I suppose from showering. He was carrying his backpack too. He came prepared.

"I can see that. I suppose you better come in." I stepped aside for him enter the small hallway of my home. He was silent for a few moments, his eyes moving quickly around. He was clearly taking everything in.

"It's a nice place you have here. Cosy" he smiled then and shrugged off his coat. I took it from him and tiptoed to hang it on the hook behind me.

I took another deep breath and walked towards the dining room.

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled a little, sitting down at the table. Edward settled into the chair opposite me. Reaching into his backpack to pull out his sketchbook

The room was silent for a moment

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked quietly. It was weird having Edward in my house, I was on edge. I had no idea how to act.

"No. I'm good thanks." He smiled, shifting in his seat a little.

Another silent moment passed.

"So, did you think about what we could do for your theme?" I asked. I was eager to get going now.

He mused for a second, picked up his pencil and began drawing. A couple of moments later he pulled up his sketch book. He had a rough drawing of rain clouds threatening a small city.

"Rain. It's miserable. Nobody likes rain, well except for the trees. A storm, with its rain clouds and thunder and lightning, could resemble anger, hatred, and terror."

I raised my eyebrows at him

"Shocking I know. I think we have it pretty easy with our two themes. We got lucky."

He could draw and what he was saying was actually kind of...good.

"I like it. A lot" I said smiling, if we worked like this we would be finished pretty fast and still bag a good grade

"Well it turns out if I actually try. I'm pretty good." He chuckled lightly to himself; he was busy drawing again now

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." I bit back my own quite laughter

We worked on our own themes separately. Coming up with several different ideas then comparing what we had and if one of us got stuck the other would offer a suggestion. My stomach began to make feed me noises just as we began detailing one of the ideas we had.

"That you?" he asked, glancing up at the clock on the mantel piece.

I cringing and felt my cheeks burn a little.

"It's like 9. You haven't eaten yet have you?" he asked putting his pencil down.

I shook my head. He was right. I hadn't. I was way too nervous to eat.

"Well I'll spring for pizza if you agree we can stop for tonight. Deal?" he arched his eyebrow and smiled that cocky grin of his.

I was hesitant, first partners now pizza?

I wanted to shake myself

"Pizza's good. But no anchovies though. Small stinky fishes freak me out." I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my face, hoping for a disgusted face.

"Attractive. Where's your phone?" he asked getting to his feet.

I pointed to the wall behind him

"Oh." He grabbed the cordless and punched in some numbers.

"Hello...yeah...one large Hawaiian pizza please...yes..." he told them my address and hung up

I was excited to eat.

"Can I get you a drink yet?" I asked getting up and wandering to the kitchen. He followed quickly behind me

"Urr. What'd you have?" he slouched against one of the countertops his hands leaning on the surface. I was concentrating on not noticing how gorgeous he looked just standing there.

I pulled open the fridge and pulled out a root beer, holding it up for approval. Edward nodded and I grabbed another.

"Thanks" he unscrewed the top and took a big gulp.

I opened my own bottle and downed half the bottle my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Your dad away for long?" Edward broke the silence.

I quickly swallowed and answered him "couple of weeks, i guess" I shrugged staring down at the bottle in my hand

"And your here by yourself?" he was looking at me now. His eyes practically burned into me.

"Yeah, Pamela, his partner, lives across the road. Besides nothing's going to happen anyway, this is Forks."

"Well you still need to be careful. There are some freaks around." his tone was serious and I was curious to ask why he should suddenly care about my safety.

A second later the phone rang loudly. The caller ID flashed PAM

I chuckled "This is her now" I reached for the phone.

"Hi Pam"

"How's everything over there? I'm not helping you bury his body in the back garden you know"

"Everything's fine, were just taking a break. Pizza's on its way."

"Nice, he better be paying. Seriously, you two are getting on ok?"

"Yes, were getting on fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" I hung up the phone, Edward was looking over at me, his eyebrows raised at me.

"She just wanted to make sure we hadn't killed each other, she said if she heard any screaming she'd call the cops" I chuckles

"There's still time for us to sort that out you know." He cocked his eyebrow then winked.

"I don't think she was on about that kind of screaming" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_Oh my god, did I really just say that? _

My face flushed again and my eyes found the front of my converse.

He was trying to hide a snigger when I looked up again.

"How's your face? How'd you get that anyhow?" I pointed to the graze on his cheek.

"Oh it's cool. Just stings a bit. It was my own fault really, we were sprinting around the track, we'd been running for like half hour I was one of the ones that didn't have a helmet on, coach had been hounding us the entire time and was pissed and i getting tired, the next thing I know I was falling, and I fell face first into the gravel. Nice right?" he nodded a little while he spoke

"I fall down all the time, sometimes over nothing at all. As I'm sure you've noticed." I bowed my head a little

"I have, how's the wrist?" he asked, finishing the last of his root beer.

"Oh its fine now." I wiggled it around a few times in front of me. "See"

"You know I meant what I said about you being careful." He took a step towards me.

"I know, but I'll be fine, I always am" I smiled up at him, he was much closer to me now and I was having difficulty keeping my breathing steady.

"Just _try_ ok? It makes me nervous" his face was getting closer to mine with every passing second. I didn't move but I was confused by his words.

_What did he mean nervous? Why should he be nervous?_

Edward studied my face for a long moment, and I held my breath.

He pulled away then, clearing his throat. "Nervous about our project, if you went and got a bump on the head and slipped into a coma I'd have no hope of getting a decent grade"

_What the hell was that? _

"Wow, thanks for your concern" I said sarcastically as we headed into the living room.

Ten minutes later our pizza had arrived and I was finishing my third slice when Edwards's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he threw down the slice he'd been eating and got to his feet

I nibbled slowly, concentrating on what he was saying; he was now in the hallway

"Jasper! Stop! Yes I'm at Bella's...no...No...Yeah...so what if its past ten...wait it's past ten? Yeah...I know...shut up...oh I will...ok bye" he came bouncing into the room again and slumped down on the floor next to me, picking up his half eaten slice and taking a huge bite. I watched him chew for a bit then he swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"That was Jasper, just checking that I'm still alive, which I am. He's such a drama queen" he stuffed some more pizza into his mouth.

"Oh, I heard he finally grew a pair and asked Alice out" I swallowed

"Yeah, he's been bugging me about the little pixie for weeks. Unsure whether to ask her or not. Sometimes he can be such a pussy" he reached for another slice.

_Wow, he sure could eat_.

"Alice hasn't shut up about it you know. I wish sometimes that I could put her on mute or something. I love her to bits but she does drive me crazy sometimes" I smiled, thinking of Alice's eccentric personality

"You're pretty tight with Rosalie too right? She seems pretty cool. From what Emmett's said to me anyway." He brought his drink to his mouth, taking a huge gulp of it.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. She's beautiful, obviously but she's kind too. And she always seems to know what's going on with everyone. Which is a bit weird actually" I threw down the crust onto my napkin

"I think I'm done." I grinned sheepishly

"3 slices? That's it? Amateur" he huffed, grabbing another slice.

"What? Eating is effort and I don't have a lot of that left." I said straightening my legs in front of me and crossing them at the ankles. I rested my elbow on the sofa and lent my head on it slightly. I really was starting to get super tired.

"I should go then." He discarded the slice of pizza back into the box and started to get to his feet.

I yawned as I pushed myself to my feet. And he began making his way to the dining room. We gathered everything together and he handed it all over to me.

"I'll keep everything safe, just left me know when you want to work on it again." I smiled. He nodded slightly and put his sketchbook back into his back pack, I lead him to the hallway and watched as he pulled on his coat and searched for his keys which he found in the side pocket of his jeans.

"I'll see you at school then?" I asked, the tiredness weighing me down that little bit more with every second I stood there. I yawned again, my eyes watering slightly.

"Yeah. I guess so" he grinned and took a few steps towards me, unsure of what to do I just stood still.

"I think we're gonna be good you know." He smiled down at me, with intense eyes. I took a step closer to him, feeling light headed and clammy. Unsure if he really was in front of me

"Oh yeah?" I breathed quietly, looking into his eyes than at his mouth then back again.

"Yeah." His voice was smooth now, and I was close enough that I could smell his aftershave.

I licked my lips my mouth suddenly dry. My breathing was shallow now, making my head spin a little faster.

"Bella..." he began

"Hmm?" I wasn't sure if my tongue could produce words. I was all wrapped up in green eyes, and strong lips and expensive aftershave.

My heart pounded against my rib cage as I felt him reach out and tuck a stay hair behind my ear. I leaned into his hand a little, a moment later his soft fingers were gone but he was still looking down at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." His cool breath brushed across my face and I was practically paralyzed by it. After a few unbearable seconds, he took a couple of steps back and turned towards the door.

"Of course" I managed to force the sentence out.

"Bye Bella" he mused, pulled open the door and stepped over the threshold.

I watched him as he got into his Volvo and had to force myself to push the door closed. I listened to the hum of his car until I was absolutely sure he had gone.

I cleared the empty bottles and put the pizza box in the recycling bin in a daze, thinking about how Edward's fingers felt when they touched my skin. They were warm and soft and hadn't stayed in the spot for as long as I'd liked.

My mind was screaming at me to get a hold of myself that there was no way in hell that I could like this Edward. The Edward that was being ridiculously nice to me, but there was something else to it.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I knew if I didn't shake the feelings I had for Edward- whatever feelings they were- I would be well and truly screwed.

**A/N so? How'd you like this one? **


	15. Chapter 15 Parents

Chapter 15

Edwards POV

_What are you doing? _

My mind had been asking me this question the entire drive home.

I couldn't stop my mouth from spewing the words, I wanted to kiss her right there and then, but my mind caught up with me. If I'd have tried to kiss her, she would most likely punch me in the face.

I shouldn't have even touched her that was a big mistake.

But she didn't pull away; I felt her lean into my hand.

_Didn't i?_

I shook my head as I pulled up to the front of my house, all the lights were still one which meant everyone was up.

I pushed open the heavy oak door and entered the vast hallway.

The TV was on in the lounge and I saw the tops of my parent's heads just over above the edge of the sofa.

"Edward? Is that you?" Esme sat up and shifted her body to look at me.

"Of course, it's me." I smiled.

"Where have you been? Its late" she asked, her forehead creasing a little bit.

"I had practice then I went straight off to work on a project with someone"

She looked at me for a few long moments. Then turned back to the TV

Carlisle stretched and slowly got to his feet. His eyes on me the whole time as he walked around the coffee table.

"Who were you working with?"

Shit. I really didn't want to tell him about Bella

I remained silent; Esme had turned around to look at me again.

Carlisle folded his arms over his chest.

"Bella Swan" I mumbled

"Who?" Esme asked. She obviously hadn't heard me; she knows all too well who Bella was.

"He said Bella Swan" Carlisle said over his shoulder.

Esme's mouth dropped open.

"Edward! I thought you and this girl didn't get on? After everything that's happened…" she trailed off.

"Mom, it's really complicated"

"I'll say. You know what happens when you two are together." Carlisle spoke again.

"Of course I do dad. It's your fault anyway. Bella was the only one without a partner when you forced me to join that class. And it turns out we can't choose or change our partners."

"But she's a very volatile girl Edward."

"I know, It was me on the receiving end of her right hook remember, but were ok now. Like you said I won't graduate without doing well in this class."

"What happens if something happens, you and Bella have been disagreeing for over a year now. She can't suddenly be willing to help. What if she does something to prevent you from getting the grade?" Esme said, worry thick in her voice.

"Well I'm going to have to risk that aren't I" I said, turning to head for the stairs.

"Edward." Carlisle called.

"Yes?" I answered, without turning back, one foot on the bottom step.

"Just be careful with Bella."

"I think I can handle her" I looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"I'm not worried about what she'll do to you. I'm worried about what you'll do to her." He was serious.

"Dad, it's ok. I don't want to be that guy anymore." I really didn't.

Carlisle nodded and I took the stairs two at a time


	16. Chapter 16Texting

Chapter 16

_You don't._

I repeated this whenever my mind wandered to thoughts of Edward.

And I said it a lot the following day. Actually, I seemed to be saying it the whole day. I don't know how this happened. One minute I was ready to kill him but now I…don't.

I couldn't figure it out.

I drove to school, attended my classes. But I was on edge all day, wondering if I would run into Edward and as the day progressed I felt more and more pathetic.

By the time my last lesson ended, I was in a rotten mood; I was tired, my sleep disrupted as I had several dreams about Edward. They all were all the same as the first one I had. And it was frustrating me. When I woke at 4am I refused to even try to go back to sleep. I was just tormenting myself. and to top my lovely day off we'd been given a ton of homework and my math teacher informed us that we'd be having a test tomorrow and those that failed would have to attended extra lessons after school next week.

Like I didn't already have enough going on.

When I go home I started on some dinner, pulling all the ingredients I would need out of the fridge and busied myself with chopping vegetables and threw those in a casserole pot, I defrosted some beef in the microwave chopped that up and threw that in there too. I added beef stock and a few herbs. Then put the entire thing in the oven. It would cook for an hour and half and in that time I decided I would study for the math test tomorrow.

I sat at the small kitchen table and pulled my book out. I found the place we'd been at and stared down at the section we were being tested on. It all looked so alien to me. I huffed. Trying to concentrate on what I was reading.

When the oven beeped, I was only halfway though the problems and my stomach grumbled loudly. I pushed the book away and got to my feet. I was extra careful taking the delicious smelling casserole out. I dished up and went to sit in the living room; the TV would be a welcome distraction right now. I flicked aimlessly until I found a documentary on Discovery. It kept my attention for a while but my mind soon drifted back to the last night.

The way Edward looked at me, the way the conversation flowed between us like we'd been friends. It was nice not having to watch my back all the time. But I wasn't kidding myself either. He was just being nice to get the grade he needed. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

I huffed annoyed at myself again. I switched the TV off and sat for a few moments. My math book was calling me and there was no way I was attending those afterschool classes. So I forced myself up and began working on the problems again.

By the time I'd finished them it was almost 10 and my head throbbed. Time for bed.

As I made my way around the house, turning lights of and checking the door was locked my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened it and frowned as I didn't recognise the number.

_Hey, I know it's late, you awake? E _

E? Please don't tell me this is who I think it is.

_Edward? Why are you texting me?_ I hit send and made my way upstairs

A few minutes later, as I was brushing my teeth, my phone buzzed again.

_Yea it's me, wasn't sure if you'd be awake, didn't see you at school today, everything ok? x _

This was weird.

_How did you even get my number? And I was there. _I changed into my pjs while I waited for him to reply.

_i will not reveal my sources ; ) I just wanted to see how my partner was doing. : ) x _ A smiley face and a kiss at the end? What the heck was going on?

_did you have a question about the project? _ That had to be the reason he was texting me. right? I climbed into bed and waited.

_Nope, like I said, I wanted to know how you were. Aren't you scared being by yourself? x _

_No, I'm fine. If anyone tried to get in, I've got a baseball bat underneath my bed. Haha _

_Of course you do. Now I am satisfied that your alright, I guess I should let you sleep. Night Bella xx _

_Two kisses? _I rolled my eyes.

_Night Edward x _

I snapped my phone shut and got comfortable under the covers. It was strange that he'd even put the effort to get my number, who would have given it to him? I shook my head slightly and settled down, a few minutes later sleep finally took hold of me.

**A/N I know these chapters are really short but its going to get good real soon! **


	17. Chapter 17 Explanation

Chapter 17

I rolled over and had a long stretched, I'd slept soundly. Only waking up when my alarm rang out at 7.00am. I got showered and dressed and was just putting some pop tarts in the toaster when my house phone rang.

"Bella! Are you alright?, you weren't answering your cell and we were just getting ready to come by to check that you hadn't fallen down the stairs and knocked yourself unconscious or something." Alice rushed her words, a sign that she was worked up.

"Relax Alice I'm fine. My cells upstairs and on silent." I felt a little bad; I'd hardly spoken to either Alice or Rosalie after Wednesday when they saw Edward at my locker. To tell you the truth I was avoiding them a bit.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet the last couple of days. Well more than you usually are. We're worried"

"I'm Fine "I insisted "Look I need to finish getting ready; I'll see you at school"

"Oh no missy." I heard Rosalie in the background "You're not getting away with it that easy, you need to tell us what the hell is with you and Edward? Mike told us he's been hanging around you. And why was he at your locker?" she took a breath and I didn't say anything for a moment or two.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you guys. But I really have finish getting ready. I love you"

"You better Bella." Rosalie growled

"We're just looking out for you Bella, you know that right?" Alice's spoke softly.

"I do"

"Bye" Alice said and hung up.

I sighed. Now I was dreading school that little bit more. I grabbed my raincoat and ventured outside.

The day was grey and dark, thick, black clouds hung above the top of the trees that lined the road that would lead me to school. By the time I got there it was raining buckets. Coming down so hard that I could only just make out the school building from where I'd parked. While I sat in the cab of my faithful truck I tried to think of what exactly I would say to Alice and Rose when I saw them in a few minutes. Would I tell them the whole truth about what I think I feel for Edward or just what they wanted to know?

_Just what they wanted to know_

I said out loud.

Then someone knocked on my steamed up window and I almost jumped right out of my seat.

I wiped my sleeve on the window, which wasn't much of a help, I couldn't tell who it was because the rain distorted the glass, and all could tell was that it was a hooded figure. I pushed open my door and climbed out, pulling my hood up over my head.

It was Edward.

"You scared the crap out of me" I said over the sound of rain bouncing of the metal and hitting tarmac

"Beautiful day" he mused, shoving his hands into coat pockets. Even wearing something as subtle as a parker Edward managed to look like a model.

"That's funny" I yelled sarcastically as we jogged toward the school, my waterproof boots working overtime as the car park was quickly turning in a lake, I slipped a couple of times but managed to hide it well. Or so I'd thought

"I'm not taking you the hospital if you slip and hurt yourself Swan!" Edward called as we reached the bottom of the steps. I paused for a moment and looked over at him, his green eyes playful and his smile wide.

"Hey!" I warned, pouting.

"Come on" he said loudly, starting up the steps.

Then he took my hand in his, like it was the most natural thing to do. I didn't really have time to think about it as he tugged it lightly and I followed him, grateful that he was holding on to me, because knowing me, I properly would have fallen on my face again.

He pulled open the door and we both rushed in out of the pouring rain.

"Oh my god, I hate this town" I exclaimed. Flicking the droplets of water of my hands.

"I duno" he said reaching over with his free hand to pull down my hood. "It's kinda growing on me" he mumbled

And I blushed

_I swear to god sometimes I'm such a girl._

And Edward, well he just looked at me, his face slightly wet and his fringe damp but he still looked amazing.

"Bella I…"

The door burst open and in came 3 very wet guys, they jumped on Edward as they came past, his hand forced out of my, they dragged him a couple of steps down the hallway hooting and shouting his name.

He shrugged them off and came back towards me, grinning.

"Sorry about that, they're getting a little excited about next weeks game" he ran a hand though his dishevelled hair. And continued

"Do you want to work at mine tonight? Dad said I could use the garage to work, plenty of space?" he asked unzipping his coat and shrugging out of it.

We started down the hallway towards our lockers

"Urr…it's Friday night, don't you have anything better to do then work on the project? I mean, you are Edward Cullen" I teased.

"At the moment, nope. Unless you have plans already…?" he asked me

_Of course I don't!_

I was quiet for half a second and his eyes were on me.

I smiled "Nope, no plans." He grinned as i answered,

"Ok, I just thought might give us some inspiration if we had a change of scenery."

"Edward we've pretty much got everything we need to start putting everything together but the space in your garage would actually help us out a lot."

"Oh yeah like that's the only thing swaying you?" He asked grinning at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to supply the food this time that pizza was not cheap!" I wagered.

"Fine, fine. I'll get the grub. You just bring you ok?" we'd reached my locker

"Got it. Shall we say 6?" I asked my hands busy with the combination for my locker. Once open I struggled out of my jacket and hung it inside.

"6 it is. I'll come get you. Bye Bella" I turned just to see him walk off a moment later he was back.

"Oh you know when I said just bring you, we might need the art stuff to actually work with."

"Really? I would have totally forgotten about that" I said using my best dumb girl voice.

"I know. I'll see you later then?" for the second time today his hand reached out to me, only this time he gently tucked my damp hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, later" I sighed. Completely forgetting where we were and that Alice and Rosalie would be here any second.

"Bye" his fingers lingered on my face for a second then he pulled back and walked down the hallway, I watched him the entire way and as he turned the corner his eyes found mine and he smiled the same smile that I saw that day in art.

And not 5 seconds after Edward had disappeared Alice practically launched herself at me, shouting my name.

"Bella!" she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe for a moment

"Hi Alice" I smiled at the over excited girl when she released me.

"You, start talking." Rosalie pointed her perfectly painted finger at me.

I frowned

"Does it have to be now? I really don't have time to tell you anything…" I shut my locker and started to walk down the hallway but Rose took hold of my shoulder.

"You need to tell us Bella. We're your friends. We're worried."

"I'm fine, really."

Alice frowned and Rose raised her eyebrows at me

"Bells, something's up, its Edward isn't it?" Rosalie always gets straight to the point.

I took a deep breath.

_So I guess were doing this now. _

"Yeah, but it's not what you think" if I said anything the wrong way they would overreact and hunt Edward down. So I had to make sure they listened properly to what I was saying.

"He came to my house a couple of days ago"

"Wait. For what? Did he hurt you? I swear if he did…" Alice's tiny voice grew louder.

"NO!, no of course not" I rushed out

"Well than what was _he_ doing at your house?" Rosalie folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, we're kind of working together…" I watched as both of my friends mouths fell open "…on an art project" I finished.

"You're kidding right?" Rose said chuckling in disbelief.

"I'm not, and he's actually pretty good and we've been getting on too which is weird"

"Of course it's weird, Bella. Are you crazy? This is _Edward Cullen_ the guy that was a total insensitive asshole about your mom, not to mention the chaos he's caused you in the past year. Tripping you over, moving your car and everything else in between." Rosalie's face was going a little red. She was getting really worked up about it.

"It's a long list Bella and your friends with him now?"

"Not exactly. We're just not at each other's throats anymore. He needs a decent grade to graduate and I need this class so I can get into art school. That's all it is"

Saying the last part out loud did not make it true. I knew it was more than what I was trying to convince my friends.

"Seriously? The one chance you get to screw over this guy and your playing nice? What the hell's wrong with you?" Rosalie huffed

"Nothing's wrong with me! He's being civil and he's going to get us an A" I shrugged away from Rosalie's grasp on my shoulder and took a few steps back.

"Bella he's only being nice so he can get what he wants" Alice's voice was soft.

"I'm not stupid Alice" I said, rolling my eyes

"I know you're not" she replied lightly.

"He's going to do something. And that'll be it for art school" Rosalie said

"She's right, this is going to turn out bad Bella" Alice said slowly

"Guys just stop. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry" I took a deep breath and they both just looked at me.

"Look I better get to class. See you guys later ok?" I said goodbye to my friends and began walking down the hallway. I was late for study hall but at least Rosalie and Alice got the information they wanted from me.

They got an explanation, granted it wasn't exactly the whole story of what I was thinking about but they would never understand and I would keep my feelings to myself for as long as I could.

**A/N let me know if you guys like this chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18 The Library

**Chapter 18**

When lunch came around I wasn't at all hungry, guilt was swarming around my stomach. The disagreement I had with Alice and Rosalie earlier was making me feel so bad, I mean they are my best friends, they looked out for me when I first started at Forks High. They know me. And they know Edward. They'd been there after every single thing Edward had done, helped me wash rotten eggs from my hair sophomore year, schemed with me to get my revenge on him. Watched me cry my eyes out after Edward got me suspended and still after all that, I'd told them not to worry. That I would be fine.

But would I? Edward had been my enemy for over a year. And I had forgiven him almost instantly.

_What was going on with me? _

I would not go into the cafeteria, I wasn't really in the mood for more questions from Alice and Rose. I decided I would go hide out in the library until lunch was over.

I made my way slowly to the library building; it was across the courtyard, thankful, it had stopped raining.

I heaved open the heavy door as quietly as I could and my nostrils filled with the familiar smell of dusty pages and wood.

The librarian, Mrs Hughes, peeked over her glasses as I approached the desk. She smiled

"Hello Bella" she said, taking my library card from me and swiping it though the card reader.

I smiled weakly "hi" she was a sweet lady, quite old, almost at retirement age. She always asked me about what I was reading and recommended a few titles to me.

"Everything ok dear?" she asked

I sighed heavily

She understood, "well it's nothing at a chapter or two of with Henry won't fix" she handed me a copy of Northanger Abby.

I took the book from her and smiled "thanks"

I walked through the almost empty library, towards to back corner where I normally settle down to loose myself in a book.

Before I could take a step, I heard my name. It was Mike.

"Hi" he grinned at me.

"Mike" I said flatly, I really wasn't in the mood. I began walking again. Hoping he wouldn't follow. But of course he did

"How's it going?" he asked, we were getting closer to the area I was heading for.

"Good." I mumbled.

"Good, look I saw you with Cullen earlier, everything ok?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Everything's fine Mike."

"I mean, I know you've been having trouble with him and stuff, and I just want you to know that I'm looking out for you."

_Looking out for me? _

"urm, thanks, I guess." I sat down on the purple couch hidden in the furthest corner. Mike followed suit and sat down no less than a centimetre away from me. I inched away from him.

"So, are you busy tonight? Was thinking maybe we could go out. Dinner and a movie maybe?" he asked taking my book from my hands and discarding it next to us.

Oh, Christ. I thought we'd already covered this whole thing. Mike had asked me out when I first got here. I was fresh meat. I politely declined. I thought he'd get over it after a little while, but I was wrong, he'd asked me out several more times though out the year, and each time he did I was sure not to hurt his feelings.

"Look, Mike. I'm flattered I really am. But you're my friend. I don't want to ruin that." I'd fed him the same bullshit. I hoped that this time, it stuck.

"Right right, but couldn't we just try? I mean, I've waited forever for you to ask me out." he put a hand on my knee and jumped up out of my seat.

_Was he kidding? _

"Mike, listen to the words coming out of my mouth. I'm not interested. So please stop asking me." I said through gritted teeth. This was the last conversation I wanted to be having with him right now.

He slowly got to his feet, I was careful to step out of his reach.

"Really Bella, playing hard to get just doesn't suit you" he smiled down at me. He looked creepy.

"Seriously, I'm not playing hard to get. I'm not into you like that. And I never will be" I sighed, trying to remain calm when all I wanted to do was shout it at him.

"Ahh, ok, we'll see about that Bella. You will want me eventually" he took a step forward and before I could move he'd kissed me on the cheek and was walking back the way we came.

"I'll see you soon!" he called to me followed by several people shhh's.

I slumped back on the couch when he was gone, completely flabbergasted.

_Did that really just happen?_

I rubbed my hands over my face and took a deep breath.

_This is too bizarre _

This whole thing with Mike, I mean seriously. This is Mike Newton we're talking about here. He was nice enough, but from the conversation we'd just had he was kind of creepy, and evidently has a massive problem with the word no.

I reached for the book at my side; I needed to forget about my life for a little while. I got comfortable on the couch bringing my feet up and settled down in Catherine's world.

I read until the bell sounded for next period. So I gathered up my things and returned the book to the librarian as I exited the library, ignoring the knot that was forming in my belly. My next two classes were Art.


	19. Chapter 19 Plans

**Chapter 19 Plans**

EPOV.

I got to school a little earlier so I could wait for Bella to arrive; I wanted to ask her if she wanted to work on the project tonight.

_How lame did that sound, I wanted to do school work on a Friday night?_ I shrugged into my coat as she pulled up a few cars down from me. The rain was coming down in buckets as I jogged over to her truck, a few seconds had passed and she still hadn't gotten out. I tapped on the glass and waited another second.

Her door swung open and she jumped down from the cabin, pulling her hood up to shield herself from the rain "You scared the crap out of me"

"Beautiful day" I joked, we started a slow jog towards the school. I was already soaking wet.

"That's funny" she yelled sarcastically, I noticed she slipped a couple of times as she tried to keep up.

"I'm not taking you the hospital if you slip and hurt yourself Swan!" I called as we reached the bottom of the steps. My eyes were on her, she looked up at my and I flashed a smile.

"Hey!" she whined, her lips pouting, and I had another urge to kiss her.

_Urgh_

"Come on" I said, taking her hand in mine as we started up the steps.

I yanked open the door, grateful to get out of the rain.

"Oh my god, I hate this town" she muttered. My hand still in hers

"I duno" I said softly reaching over with my free hand and pulling her hood down "It's kinda growing on me" I mumbled

A moment later, her cheeks flushed a light pink. It took everything I had not to run my fingertips over her warm skin

"Bella I…" I began to say

The door burst open a second later and 3 of the guys jumped on me breaking our hands apart. They shouted and hooted and ruffled my damp hair and punched my shoulder.

They really did have the worse timing.

I managed to shrug them off and made my way back to where Bella was standing, her eyes wide.

"Sorry about that, they're getting a little excited about next week's game" I continued

"Do you want to work at mine tonight? Dad said I could use the garage to work, plenty of space?" I asked, as we began walking down the hallway.

"Urr…it's Friday night, don't you have anything better to do then work on the project? I mean, you are Edward Cullen" she looked up at me, her eyebrows raised and a mocking smile on her lips.

"At the moment, nope. Unless you have plans already…?" I was really hoping she didn't.

She looked at the floor as we walked. I watched her closely. A moment later her brown eyes were looking up at me

"Nope, no plans." She gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but grin like a little kid.

"Ok, I just thought might give us some inspiration if we had a change of scenery."

"Edward we've pretty much got everything we need to start putting everything together but the space in your garage would actually help us out a lot."

"Oh yeah like that's the only thing swaying you?" I asked her, grinning.

"You have to supply the food this time, that pizza was not cheap!"

"Fine, fine. I'll get the grub. You just bring you ok?" we'd reached Bella's locker, I watched her hands as she fiddled with the combination.

"Got it. Shall we say 6?" she shrugged off her coat and my eyes took her all in, she looked pretty cute today.

"6 it is. I'll come get you. Bye Bella" I turned on my heel and began heading down the hallway, a second later I was making my way back to her.

"Oh, you know when I said just bring you, we might need the art stuff to actually work with."

"Really? I would have totally forgotten about that" she used her dumb girl voice on me, I chuckled.

"I know. I'll see you later then?" I reached out to her, and tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, later" she sighed quietly

"Bye" I breathed, my fingers lingering on her face for a second longer then they should have, I forced my body to turn around and walk away from her, and I reached the corner and stopped for a split second and smiled back at her.

I wandered to my next class, only briefly aware that Emmett was by my side as I walked.

"I saw that" he mumbled. I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked over at one of my closest friends. His big ass eyebrows raised.

"What did you see exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at him, he didn't see shit…or did he? I should be more careful.

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut" He held up his hands in defence. Then he pointed a big finger in my face "but you hurt her, I mean for real, and you die" he clapped me on my shoulder and I watched him down the hallway, chuckling to himself.

I stood on the spot for a few moments, unsure of what to make of Emmett's threat, I mean I knew he hung out with Bella, but that was only because of Rosalie. But he had made it very clear that he didn't like what I'd done to her, He'd pretty much kicked my ass around the football field the days following Bella's suspension. He'd tried to bring me down a peg or two, unsuccessfully I might add. I knew that being kicked out of school even for a week would rile Bella up, and I enjoyed the fact that she was miserable as hell. Guilt twitched in my stomach.

_Way to go Cullen_

The voice inside my head chirped up. Then the sound of someone I wanted to avoid broke into my thoughts

"Hi Edward"

Jessica Stanley

She tried to sound sexy as she said my name, it didn't work.

"Hi Jess" I mumbled and began walking down the hallway again, she kept up with me, her high heels clicking against the tiles.

"How have you been? It's been ages since we hung out. Where have you been hiding?" she linked her arm though mine, and I tried to move it but she dug her cat like nails into my forearm.

"I'm good, and I've just been doing the usual you know. Practice and just hanging out, started working on an art project too" I tugged again on my arm and managed to free myself from her.

"Wow, you're actually putting an effort into school now?" she sounded unsure. Like I was incapable of making an effort. Well she had been right about that up until now obviously.

"Yes, actually" was all I said

We were outside my classroom and I proceeded to enter but before I could take another step she grabbed my arm and pushed my up against the door frame.

"Well I miss you" she inched closer to me, her coffee breath blowing in my face. I almost gagged.

"Right...look I've got to get to class" I took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away from me

"Will you call me later?" she pouted, unsuccessfully.

"Ur…maybe" I called as I entered the classroom.

"Bye Edward!" I heard her call as I took my seat, my head in my hands. She really couldn't take the hint.

The class slowly started filling up and Jasper sat down next to me a few minutes later.

"Still can't shake the stalker huh?" he joked

I glared at him

"I think the entire hallway heard her shout bye to you, what is that girls deal?" he chuckled.

"Beats me" I shrugged and pulled out my books.

"How are things with Bella going? She punched you again yet?" he eyed my face, checking for war wounds.

"Surprisingly things are going better then I expected. I told you, she wouldn't be able to resist the Cullen charm."

"Bullshit dude."

I shrugged again. "Believe what you want, but we're good now."

Jaspers phone bleeped and he quickly scanned the message. A second later he was replying.

"Alice is freaking out! Bella just told her that you're working together on the project. She's not happy, she thinks your going to do something to jeopardise Bella's grade." He looked up at me questioningly.

I was silent for a few seconds

"Well…are you?" he pushed.

"noo. I told you we're good, and I need the grade. Tell your chick not to worry." He was already typing a reply.

A few minutes later our teacher came strolling in and class began.

**A/N what do ya think? I know its been ages since I last updated but I've got crazy writers block : ( **


	20. Chapter 20 Mike

**Chapter 20 **

Bella POV

I took my seat and pulled my sketch book out. Mr Albert was already seated at his desk, looking over some work with a couple of students, and it class was humming while people worked on their projects.

A few seconds later Edward came wandering over and took a seat next to me. He was staring at me, a smile on his lips.

I waited a few moments but he didn't speak

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing" he pulled his sketch book out without taking his eyes off me.

"You're kinda freaking me out; do I have something on my face?" I instinctively reached up and felt around my mouth.

"No" was all he said.

"Well then what?" I asked, I wanted to stomp my foot at him

"I heard you told Alice and Rosalie about us, about us working on our project together I mean. How'd they take it?"

"Oh, how did you….Right, Jasper." I answered my own question.

"He said Alice was going crazy about it, I guess she thinks I've got something evil planned that's going to mess this up for you?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I told them not to worry and that you promised you'd be good."

"And of course they told you that you shouldn't believe me."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded slightly.

"I thought so. Bella please trust me when I say this. I'm not going to do anything that will jeopardise this, please tell your friends that" his green eyes were pouring into mine and I had to remind myself to breath.

"I know that Edward" I pulled my eyes aware from his, trying to focus on anything other then how close he was.

"Do you really though?" he was leaning closer to me now, His hand resting palm down mere millimetres from my own.

"Yes" I whispered.

I sighed and glanced back up at his face, he was still looking at me, I could feel my cheeks burning and I tried pulling away, but his shifted slightly in his seat and then his hand covered mine.

"Please don't turn away from me" his whispered softly. I wanted to speak but my words got stuck, like they did in my dream.

Somewhere in the room I heard my name and I pulled my hand away from Edwards, and coughing a little to clear my throat.

I turned towards the voice. It was Mike.

Had he seen our exchange?

I looked over at Edward, he was already busy sketching. Apparently oblivious.

"How's it going?" Mike asked, crossing the walkway from his desk to ours.

I nodded "yeah good, how about you?" why was he asking me this? I'd literally just spoken to him about 30 minutes ago in the library.

"Plans tonight?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

_Was he seriously trying to ask me out again?_ I inwardly groaned.

Edward's eyes flittered to Mike then back at me.

"As a matter of fact, I do. " I beamed, I couldn't help it.

"Ohh, really? Where's he taking you?" he asked, his cheeks turning a little bit pink.

"Yes really, and I don't think that's any of your business Mike." I picked up my pencil and began drawing. Thinking Mike would take the hint, but of course he didn't

"I was just curious, Bella. Give me some idea of the kinda places you like, so I know where to take you on our date." He grinned at me. It creeped me out.

"Mike, I already told you, I'm not interested" I said slowly and firmly.

_What was his deal_? I seriously didn't think I would be turning him down again so soon.

"Sure sure, how about next weekend, I'll take you someplace nice before Emmett's, how about that?" he was being deadly serious.

My mouth fell open.

"She said no, Mike" Edward piped up from beside me, his hand balled into a fist in front of him so tight I thought the pencil he was holding might snap.

"And what's it gotta do with you asshole?" Mike started, giving Edward a dirty look then shooting my one too "you know he's only using you, as soon as he get what he wants, he's gna ditch you and go back to being the douche bag we both know he is"

The whole class had stopped what they were doing and were now focusing on the small disagreement that was unfolding between Edward and Mike.

"Stop being such a prick. I think Bella's made it very clear that she's not interested, so just leave her alone"

"ooooooh, are you gna make me Cullen?" as soon as Mike spoke the words Edward was already out of his chair and they were standing toe to toe.

. .

I got to my feet and tried pushing to two boys apart. I forced them to a step backwards and I stood in front of Edward. Who hadn't as much as blinked.

"You better watch yourself Cullen!" Mike shouted, a second later Mr Albert was now pulling Mike backwards and out of the classroom.

"Edward?" I said softly, searching his face for some kind of sign that he was still in there. I tip toed, trying to get him to look at me; he eyes were still on the door, watching for Mikes return. A few seconds later I saw the muscles under his shirt relax. And I heard him force a breath out. He shifted his weight from foot to the other then finally his eyes came to rest on me.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, unsure of how to act. I felt like I'd just dreamed this whole thing. I looked around the classroom. People were watching us.

I stood where I was for a few more moments, feeling more and more anxious with every passing second.

"Alright everyone, back to work" he clapped his hands and sat back down at his desk, people did as he asked, but they continued to speak to each other in hushed whispers. I'm sure the entire school would know about this by next period.

Edward was still looking at me his eyes burning into my own

"He just can't take a hint" I murmured returned to my seat, waiting for Edward to do the same.

"That's for sure" Edward mumbled walking around the desk and taking his place next me.

"You didn't have to jump in like that, he usually goes away if I ignore him long enough" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"He had it coming" Edward simply said and went back to sketching.

I watched him for a few seconds, he was frowning down at his work. Then my eyes flickered down to his hands, the pencil he held was making long broad strokes.

I sighed quietly and pulled me own sketchbook towards me.

Forty five minutes later, Mr Albert appeared at our desk.

"Edward. Bella. I trust things are going well?" he asked us cautiously.

"Things are great, right Edward?" I smiled slightly at my neighbour, who simply looked up at us and nodded.

"Good, good. I'm looking forward to seeing the final result" he grinned at us then continued round the class.

I looked up at the clock realising I still had a few minutes before the bell to talk to Edward.

_Suck it up swan. _

"Edward?" I whispered. He shifted in his seat a little, turning his face towards me a, his eyebrows raised.

"So… urm.. Thank you…for the thing with Mike" I stuttered. Feeling my cheeks burn a little.

He chuckled lightly "You're more than welcome Bella"

I smiled up at him, his eyes glowing a little.

"If he gives you anymore shit, let me know. I know a couple of guys that would love to kick the crap out of him, been waiting for a reason to. I think sexual harassment is a good a reason as any" he was being deadly serious.

I blushed again. A little touched that he even cared enough to get involved in 'My problem' with Mike.

"I'll be sure to let you know" I joked. Mike was a pain in my ass, but I wouldn't want him to get beaten to a pulp because of me.

The bell rang and I began packing my things. I had math next and I was not looking forward to it, so I moved slowly, taking my time.

I looked up and Edward was already packed and out of his seat waiting on my side of the desk.

"Don't sweat the math test Bella, you'll be fine!" he slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"How did you…?" I asked again. Remembering that Jasper is in my math class.

I finished packing my things and got up from my seat.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class" Edward straighten up and waited for me to pass him, placing a hand on my back. I shivered, looking up at the glorious face close to mine. I didn't see someone's bag still sitting in the walkway, my foot tangled in the loose strap and felt my body falling forwards, of course Edwards arms looped around my waist before I had a chance to fall flat on my face. He lifted me slightly so I could regain my footing, my hands resting on his. I cringed at my own clumsiness.

I could feel him chuckling against my back. He loosened his grip on me but didn't let go. I turned to face him slightly.

"Where do you think your going?" he whispered, playfully into my ear. I shivered at the sensation. Completely oblivious to the few people that were left in class.

I laughed nervously and reluctantly broke out of his arms. My cheeks on fire, my ego bruised a little. My eyes were on my shoes, my hair hiding my face from him.

I heard him sigh in front of me, a shuffle of his sneakers and a second later he was lifting my face with his finger, so I had no choice to but to look up at his face.

"Much better" he said softy. I smiled a little and blushed. I wanted to reach out and pull him close to me and I almost did, when Mr Albert cleared his throat behind us.

I took a cautious step backwards, out of Edwards reach. My heart thudded.

"Think you two should get to class" Mr Albert mused, his eyebrows raised at us.

_Right, I have a math test _

"Yes, sir" Edward nodded, he shifted past me and I took a deep breath.

_This was getting ridiculous. _

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to forget what had just happened and turned to leave the classroom.

Edward was of course, waiting for me in the doorway.

We walked a few steps before I spoke "you do realise that the entire school is going to be talking about you and Mike right?"

"Makes a change, they're normally gossiping about us" he sounded amused.

"I guess" I shrugged.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached my math class.

"Good Luck" he grinned as I crossed the threshold into the almost full classroom. I looked back at Edward and mouthed a quick thank you; he nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Jaspers eyed me from his seat and I managed a small smile.

"Alright now that everyone is present, you have 45 minutes to complete this test. Please begin"

I stared down at the paper and I couldn't even remember my name.

_Shit_

I cautiously glanced around me; people were busy scribbling down answers.

_Get a grip Bella. _

_Bella!, that's me. _I wrote that on the answer paper.

I started on the questions and before I know it I'm on the last question with 10 minutes to spare. A few people had already finished and were free to leave.

I've finished the test and start making my way up to the front of the class. Watching where I walk as I go, I've already made a fool of myself today. Mrs Vaughn raises her eyebrows at me and takes the paper from my hands. I had to stand and wait until she's finished marking it.

A few minutes later she smiles. "Congratulations Bella. B-"

YES! No after school classes for me!

"Thanks" I manage to say before I shuffle out of the classroom.

It's my last class of the day and after signing out I head home.

I pulled up in my driveway and my phone rang out,. Alice's name flashed up on my caller ID

"We're sorry!" she exclaims before I have a chance to say hello.

"It's ok Alice. I know why you're concerned. It's Edward. But please trust me with this ok?"

"Of course I trust you Bella, I spoke to Jasper about it, I hope that's ok? He seems to think Edwards being genuine. I hope to god that you're both right" she sighed loudly. I knew she was feeling anxious about the whole thing.

"Me too Alice. Me too" I manage a quite chuckle.

"What are you doing tonight? Come my house? You and Rose can stay over. My parents are away for the night but I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Alice gushed.

"I'd love to…" I waited for a few seconds before I continue. I know how Alice is going to react to my next sentence "but Edward invited me to his to work on the project" I said slowly. Wincing, I waited for her response.

"He did?" she asked, scepticism thick in her voice. "How...nice of him" she said as if it was normal for me to go to Edward Cullen's house on a Friday night.

"I know what you're thinking Alice" I knew my best friend. She was analyzing this information in her head.

"That he's Edward Cullen. I really hope you know what you're doing." she

"I do, it's going to be fine. We'll work on the project for a few hours then I'll go home. Simple"

"Promise me something though?" Alice was dead serious

"Sure, anything" of course I agreed, she's my best friend.

"Please, DO NOT, under any circumstances let Edward Cullen kiss you"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I assured Alice that I would never let Edward get close enough to even try to kiss me. I was lying of course. Edward had already been within kissing distance when he'd stopped me from smashing my face on the ugly tiles of our art classroom.

And then she swiftly reminded me that he was_ The Edward Cullen. _Notorious player of Forks High.

My feelings for Edward were stupid, I knew that.

After saying goodbye to Alice I went inside, I had an afternoon to kill and I needed to keep myself busy so my mind wouldn't wander to things I wasn't supposed to be thinking about

_Like how it felt when Edward has his arms wrapped around me. _

_Geez. _

I sat down on the couch and pulled my notebooks out and got a head start on my homework, learning formulas for equations and memorizing quotes from literature for my English essay.

A couple of hours later I was pretty much done and only then did I realise I was starving. My stomach was growling at me. I had some leftovers in the fridge from dinner the other night and heated those though. After stuffing my face I felt a lot better, there was no way I could have waited to eat at Edwards.

It was still so weird to think I'd be going over his house tonight. A Friday night at that.

_He must really want that A. _

I looked at the clock and huffed. I still had a few hours before Edward would come get me. I glanced around the room racking my brain as to what I could to kill some time. I got to my feet and began straighten things out. I began in the living room, fluffing pillows and folding the throw that sat on the back of the couch.

I went upstairs and folded all the towels in the bathroom, reorganised the bathroom cabinet. Then I moved on to my room, which was still quite messy. It would take me a while. Just what I needed.

2 wash loads and a bin full of the discarded, screwed up sketches later, my room looked great. I'd straightened the various items strewn across my chest of draws. Hung the unworn clothes I'd thrown on my desk back on their hangers. I'd even dusted my photos frames and ornaments on my shelves. I felt so satisfied looking at my now spotless room.

I took a shower, washing away the rain from this morning and the thick layer of dust from my ornaments that somehow managed to stick to my palms. I dried my hair roughly, deciding that I would straighten my hair for the first time in months. It would pass some time.

I pulled on a pair of leggings and a long white vest top, and slung on a turquoise cardigan.

_Should I put on some make up? _

After a few moments arguing with the voice inside my head, I decided on a little bit of mascara. I poked myself in the eye 2 or 3 times but when I was done, my eyes looked bigger. Guess it was doing its job.

At precisely 6pm there was a soft knock on my front door, I gathered everything we needed and pulled open the door.

EPOV

I was stunned for few moments when she opened the door, she looked kinda cute, her cheeks a little flushed, she looked at me, and there was something different about her tonight.

"Hey, Can I give you a hand with anything?" I stepped forward to take something from her but she shook her head, causing a few tendrils of hair to fall in her face slightly.

"I've got it." she insisted.

I ignored her and took the box from her arms.

"Edward…" she pouted a little. I started down the path to the car

"You really think I'm going to let you walk and carry this?" i held the box up for emphasise " At the same time? I don't think so" I chuckled.

"I could have managed" she sulked.

"Sure sure" I mocked, opening the passenger side door with my free hand. She stopped mid step and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I shrugged, giving her my best lopsided grin.

She chuckled lightly and got in the car.

After putting the box in the boot I got in the car and pulled away.

The drive home was a quiet one, I racked my brain for something to say but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even remember how to form a sentence. I glanced at her, she looked uncomfortable, her back straight against the seat, he hands resting on her thighs and she was staring straight forward.

We pulled up in my driveway and her eyes grew wide as she took in the house. I grabbed the box from the boot while she got out; i locked the car, noticing she hadn't moved an inch.

She didn't move as I approached, I bumped her shoulder gently as I walked past.

"Are you coming in or you going to stand in my driveway all night?" I said lightly, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She shoved me playfully towards the house.

"After you" she said a small smile on her lips.

I lead her through my home; I could hear her sudden intakes of breath as we moved though the different rooms of the ground floor.

We'd reached the kitchen and I set the box down on the counter to get drinks from the fridge.

"Wow" she said quietly

"Impressed are we?" I asked as I handed her a bottle of water.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! This place is A-Mazing" her eyes were still roaming around the room, taking everything in.

"Come on, we better get started on this" I retrieved the box from the side and headed for the side door that lead to the garage.

I dumped the box on the work bench and emptied it contents one by one. I hadn't realized how much work we'd actually done already. I glanced over at Bella, her eyes bright.

"This is your garage?" she asked walking over to help me with the box.

I guess she had a point, this room wasn't so different from the rest of the house, except we kept our bikes and tools and paint in here. All organised to look more like art work.

She plonked herself down on a stool and ran a hand though her long hair. Again she looked uncomfortable. 

I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Guess this is a little weird huh? You being in my house?" I said seriously.

She nodded "a lot weird…are you sure it's ok for me to be here? Your parents don't mind? I mean I would understand if they didn't want me in your home, all things considered…" she trailed off looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Of course it's ok, I told to them about our…situation. Granted they were a little shocked when I told them about our "truce", they worried that we'll both go back on our word. Which I don't plan on doing by the way. I need this grade. It's as simple as that. God knows I've given them enough reasons not to trust me on this. "

"I'm sure they do" she said quietly, a small smile appeared on her slightly pink lips.

"Well I guess we should start then?" I asked, getting up and grabbing the nearest pile of papers.

"I guess so" she got up and followed me over to where we were going to pin these up on the wall.

Once everything was up we stood back from our makeshift canvas. We worked for an hour or so, moving things around, adding notes to it.

"I think if we move those few things over there, it'll look a little better" she stepped forward to move around the bits of paper.

"Hmm" I mused over our work "there's something missing, I just don't know what" I returned to the work bench, pulled a sketch book towards me and started roughly sketching.

A few minutes later Bella sat down opposite me, she didn't say anything but I could feel her eyes on me.

"Stop watching me. It's distracting" I said softly, feeling a smile across my lips.

"Sorry" she mumbled, I peeked at her just for a second. Her checks flushed a beautiful pastel colour, she was blushing. My grip tightened on my pencil as I sketched, when what I really wanted do was feel the slight heat that I knew radiated from her soft cheeks.

_Get. . _

She got up from her seat and went back to look at the wall.

A few minutes later I was done with my sketch.

I ripped it out of my book and held it up for Bella to see

She raised her eyebrows and took a few steps towards me. I'd drawn two people with their backs to us, hands joined, walking along a road.

"It's simple, but could mean lots of things, a fresh start, a triumph, an ending or a new beginning, love, friendship, depends how you look at it I guess." I explained

"It's actually really good" she took another step forward to examine it more closely.

"I know, I'm just that awesome" I joked.

She laughed and nudged me with her elbow.

"I reckon we've earned a break, hungry?" I asked as I pinned the sketch up with the others on the wall.

"I could eat" she nodded slightly.

I started for the door to the house and entered the kitchen; I stopped for a second when I saw mom and dad sitting at the dining room table. I felt Bella's small hands on my back as she stumbled into me.

"Sorry" she mumbled, smiling slightly as I glanced over my shoulder at her.

I continued into the kitchen, well aware that my parent's eyes were on us.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" Bella completely surprised me by greeting my parents with a huge smile and a wave.

"Good evening, Bella" my dad spoke first.

"you have a very beautiful home, thanks again for letting us use the garage, think it's helped us a lot, right Edward?" she turned to me, smiling.

"Right" I agreed before rummaging through the draw where we kept the take out menus.

"Thank you Bella, were very proud of it. And it was no trouble at all" my mom chimed.

I pulled open the fridge door and grabbed the chicken breast; I think grilled chicken would be quick and easy.

As I lit the hob I glanced over at Bella and my parents, they were laughing quietly and Bella snorted then immediately blushed. Her hair falling across her face so I couldn't see it anymore.

"Well, on the menu tonight at Chateau de Cullen is grilled chicken with rice." I said across the kitchen, drawing Bella out of her cover.

"Sounds great!"She exclaimed.

"There's enough if you two want some?" I asked my mom and dad. Their eyes on me

"That would be lovely thank you Edward." She smiled up at me as I filled a pan with boiling water.

"I'll go and check on everything outside, that storms coming in so fast" Dad got to his feet and pulled on a waterproof.

"Storm?" Bella's voice broke a little when she said the word.

"According to the news, a very large storm is making its way towards us, but shouldn't hit till early tomorrow morning" mom turned to Bella, who was frozen on the spot.

"I hate storms" she whispered. Shaking her head slightly.

"Why? storms are awesome!" I grinned at her, adding the rice to the fan.

"Ha! Hardly!"

"Are you afraid?" I teased as I cut the chicken into pieces.

"Yes!" she got to her feet and wandered over to the counter, stopping opposite me, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Edward! Stop teasing the poor girl" Mom smiled slightly, getting to her feet and grabbing the table mats and cutlery.

I smirked at Bella, and stirred the rice. But her expression told me that she really was afraid of the coming storm.

"Hey" I said quietly "don't worry, they're just noise and electricity, you're perfectly fine" I assured her.

She locked eyes with me, her features softening a little as she nodded.

I threw the chicken in a frying pan and let it cook a while.

10 minutes later I was just dishing up the food when dad came in.

"Everything all set?" I asked, placing a plate in front of him as he took his place at the table.

"Yea, we're very well prepared for this storm. That Dick Stevenson better be right about it, can you imagine if it doesn't happen at all. Wouldn't be the first time that weather man has been wrong about the weather; remember the 4 foot of snow we were supposed to have a few years back. We brought supplies to last us a week and we only ended up having 2 centimetres." He chuckled lightly and tucked into his food.

"Of course i remember" mom smiled softly "that was the year Edward licked the lamppost at the end of the drive and got his tongue stuck"

Bella, almost chocked on the water she was drinking.

"Please tell me you got photos" she asked, wiping at her face.

"Of course" dad chimed in.

"Oh god" I mumbled, sinking into my seat a little deeper.

"I would pay to see those!" she giggled.

"Not a chance! Eat your food before it gets cold" I instructed, stabbing my fork through a piece of chicken.

We finished our food without another word about old photos of me, and as I cleared up Bella and my parents talking a little

"He's actually pretty amaz…" Bella was halfway through her sentence when I approached; she smiled up at me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bella was just telling us about your project, seems your doing exceptionally well." My dad looked at me, his eyes scrutinizing me.

"Don't look so surprised." I said taking my seat at the table again

He chuckled "I'm not surprised, I'm happy for you son. I knew you could do this, once you sorted yourself out, of course."

"We're very proud of you, Edward" my mom flashed me a smile I hadn't seen in a while.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Taking a swig from my bottle of water.

Bella was grinning at me "huh…hear that, no smart remark, are you feeling ok?" she joked and I chuckled.

"I feel just fine, thanks for asking" I said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll leave you two to it, well be in the den if you need us." Mom finished folding the napkin she had in her hand and tugged on dads arm gently

I saw the flash of confusion across his face then a split second later it was gone,

"Right, thanks for food Edward, it was lovely as always" he got to his feet and followed mom out of the kitchen, but he stopped briefly at the doorway, turning back to us.

"Try not to rip each other's throats out while were gone" he joked and disappeared out the door.

Once they were gone, I flicked on the television in the wall opposite.

"People keep saying that to us" her eyes were on the TV

"Gee, I wonder why?" I chimed, focusing in the label on the bottle in my hands.

She suddenly turned in her seat to face me

"I'm kind a sick of people thinking were a ticking time bomb, that we'll go off at anytime and blow this whole thing, and at first I thought that's what would happen too, but I don't know, you kinda surprised me Edward Cullen." she spoke softly, she was biting her lip again. This time I didn't stop myself from reaching out and gently running my thumb across her lip.

She gently exhaled as my fingers lightly touched her cheek, she didn't pull away, she didn't move.

"I could say the same thing about you, Bella Swan" I spoke quietly. Her cheeks flushed underneath my fingers, I felt the slight warmth there. Before I could stop myself I was moving closer to her, her eyes fluttered closed, and I was a mere inch from her lips

_What the hell was I doing? _

I was about to kiss Bella Swan.

_Holy Shit _

At that precise moment the lights flickered and went out completely shrouding us both in darkness, neither of us moved for a moment, i could feel her warm breath on my lips. She was so close to me. She took a deep breath and I felt her pull away from me, leaning back in the chair.

I got up slowly, my eyes only just adjusting to the darkness, and after fumbling around in one of the draws nearby I found a flashlight and flicked it on.

A flash of lightening illuminated the room for a split second; almost immediately followed by a clap of thunder, I lifted the light to where Bella was sat; her head was in her hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a couple steps towards her.

She raised her head and smiled weakly at me, another flash and rumble and I watched her physically wince at the noise.

"You'll be fine; it can't get to you in here." I assured her, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Edward?" my mom's voice carried though the hallway, a second later both my parents came through the doorway with their own flashlights.

"You two ok?" my dad asked when he reached us.

"We're ok, Bells is just a bit freaked out." I informed them

_Bells? Since when was she Bells to me? _

"Well obviously Dicks timing was a bit off" my dad stated. The rain came then, hamming the shit out of the house.

Bella suddenly got to her feet "I should go, maybe I can call Alice and Rose to come get me" she started towards the garage when a burst of lightening filled the room and a second later the crash of the thunder came. She was stuck on the spot for a few seconds before regaining herself.

"Bella, you can't leave in the middle of a storm like this, it's too dangerous" my mom warned.

"We'll just have to wait it out; as soon as it clears up I'll take you home ok?" I offered.

She turned back to face and mumbled a quick ok.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea, honey go get the lanterns from the garage." She asked my dad as she made her way to Bella, I watched as she put a protective arm round Bella and gave her a quick side hug then steered her toward the kitchen.

My dad took his flashlight into the garage and was gone less than 2 minutes, bringing with him our camping lanterns.

I helped him set them up in various points in the kitchen, while the thunder and lightning continued on, mom tried her best to distract Bella whenever this happened, asking her questions about our project and how her dad was doing.

We drank tea in the dim light, dad telling us stories of his failed fishing attempts, Bella sat close to me, her legs tucked up in front of her, offering to speak to her dad about organising a fishing trip so he could teach my dad to fish properly. My mum asked about Alice and Rosalie, asked about their parents, and if Emmett was treating her like he should. Bella of course sang his praises and then told her of Alice and Jaspers new thing. Which then lead onto this whole new round of questions on where was he taking her and what was she going to wear.

At 11.00 the storm was still raging outside and it was still raining buckets.

"Looks like this storms going to be here for a while" dad got to his feet and stretched a little.

"I think it'll be a good idea if you stay here tonight Bella, is there anyone you need to call?"

My jaw practically hit the floor

"Are you sure? I can get someone to come and get me?" a flash of lightening illuminated her face as she stammered. The thunder followed shortly after, she looked up at me as she sighed slightly.

I just smiled at her, silently telling her that I was ok with it. Hell I was more than ok with it.

_Easy Edward _

"It's been raining for 4 hours straight; they've probably closed the roads in and out of town anyway. Don't worry about it Bella, we have plenty of room for you to stay the night." My dad started clearing away our cups and flicked off some of the lanterns.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella to the guest room" my mom handed me and lantern and I got to my feet, waiting for Bella to do them same, she smiled at my cautiously, she looked as nervous as I felt.

I held the lantern out in front of me, more for Bella's benefit then mine, she held onto the back of my t-shirt as we ascended the stairs, I took it slow, aware that stairs weren't really her thing,

"I'm really sorry" she whispered as we walked.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, a little perplexed

"That your parents asked me to stay, I shouldn't be here"

"Don't be sorry Bells, you can't help it, I'd rather you be here with me, instead of home alone." Which of course, was true.

"I'm glad I am" she chuckled a little.

Before I could think about what she had said we reached the door to the guest room, just down the hall from my own, well I wasn't exactly going to put her in one of the rooms upstairs. I wanted her close to me.

"Well mi lady we have arrived, please enjoy your stay at Chateau de Cullen, you have your own ensuite, and there are fresh towels on the rack."

"Well thank you Mr Cullen, I appreciate it." She smiled up at me, her big brown eyes drawing me in.

"You're welcome Bella" I whispered, unconsciously taking a step closer to her.

"I mean it, thanks" then she was hugging me, her small arms wrapped around my waist and her head tucked under mine. My arms surrounded her small frame, pulling impossibly closer, resting my chin against the top of her head.

After a few moments I forced myself to let her go, she smiled and turned the knob

She bit her lip, and flinched as another clap of thunder rocked through the house.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine" she assured me, her answer came out a little shaky.

"I'm down the hall if you need me" I smiled slightly, handing her the lantern.

"Goodnight Edward." She said softly, her eyes locked with mine.

"Sweet Dreams Bella" I watched as she turned towards the door, turned the knob and went inside, but before she closed the door, she looked at me again, a small smile on her lips.

And I was sure I would dream about that smile tonight.

**A/N sorry its took me so long to update! I suck! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
